Not Yet A Warrior
by CalliopeRobbins92
Summary: She's a succesfull orthopedic surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital where everybody knows her as the sexy, seductive and confident Dr.Torres. No one sees behind her mask untill she ends up in the hospital after the last attack took a turn for the worse. Rated R-M. Lot of other characters from GA will be coming in but main characters are Callie T. and Arizona R.
1. 1 Broken and Bruised

**Hey guys, this is my first fic so please be kind! :) Let me know what you think, reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! It's been beta'd by Kristin324 but mistakes are still possible! Enjoy!  
- B.**

* * *

Callie pov

_Everything hurts. Every part of my body hurts. _Callie stumbled through the hallways of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. The hood of her jacket was pulled over her head, walking with her head down in the hope that no one would recognize her. She doubted they would, _Callie Torres never walks with her head down. _She had do keep herself steady against the walls, breathing got harder with every step she took. She knew she was in bad shape. She had at least fractured some of her ribs, a possible fracture to her right zygomatic arch maybe even her femur and she for sure broke some of her digits. She also could tell that one of her ribs might have punctured the left lung, hence the breathing and she wouldn't be surprised if she had some internal bleeding. _Just keep on walking, you can make it. _She wasn't sure where she was going, she just had to find someone she didn't know or at least, they didn't know her.

She heard her colleagues talking about a new attending, she believed they said PEDS. She made a right turn towards the wing. She tried to walk as straight up as she could since there were all kids in here, she didn't want to scare them or make anyone she knows aware of her presence. She walked up to the nursing station, no one was there which wasn't weird at this time of the night but there had to be a doctor present. She checked the board to see which doctor was on duty. _Dr. Robbins, or 2. Started 30 minutes ago on a Appendectomy. She should be done soon. _Callie decided to wait for Dr. Robbins in the patients bathroom. He or she would still be out when they got back so she wouldn't have to scare the kid. She just had to figure out who the Doctor was. She walked towards the bathroom of the patients room and locked the door. She looked in the mirror and barely recognizing herself. The swelling on her eye made it close. Her other eye was bruised and almost matched the color of her hair.

Her lip needed sutures and her nose was definitely broken. She grabbed the facecloth that was laying on the cabinet and tried to turn on the hot water with her bloody and broken fingers. She groaned in pain, _shit this hurts_, she mentally cursed. Finally the hot water was running and Callie waited a bit before holding the cloth under the stream of warm water. She used her hand that didn't hurt as bad to wring out the excess water and started cleaning her face. Being as gentle as she could.

She heard some people talking but she wasn't sure if they were already in the patients room or not. She walked towards the door as quite as she could and put her beat up face against the door. 'Thank you so much guys, we just saved this little boys life', a female voice she didn't recognize spoke to the other people in the room. 'You're welcome, Dr. Robbins, it's always a pleasure working with you', one of the nurses replied. She heard footsteps and took it as them leaving the room. 'You'll be alright', she heard the doctor whisper to the boy who just had an emergency surgery to get his appendix removed. This was her chance, she just had to take it. Unlocking the door and gently opening it without making too much noise to not scare the doctor she walked out. 'Excuse me', Callie whimpered, 'I need some help'.

* * *

Arizona's pov

She had done an Appendectomy over 200 times so it was sort of a routine for her but she couldn't help but be happy that yet another one was successful. She looked over her shoulder sensing someone with her in the room but obviously her instincts were letting her down. She wrote the last update in her patients chart before hearing a door open. 'Excuse me', Arizona turned her head around as if she just heard a ghost talk, 'I need some help'.

'Oh my god, are you okay?' Arizona was shocked by the sight of the woman. Her face was beaten up and she could see some blood here and there. Arizona practically running over to the woman and grabbing her by her arms to support her. 'What happened to you?' She asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. 'I need some-' Arizona started but was cut off by the woman. 'No others- just. You'. The woman breathed hard. Sighing and obviously in a lot of pain. 'You need medical attention and by the looks of it you need more than just one doctor' Arizona explained. 'I am a doctor, please no others' the woman looked at her with pleading eyes. She took a second to look into her eyes before responding. 'okay, come on, let's go to another room'.

Once they got to a room where Arizona had the supplies to work with she sat the unknown woman down on the bed. 'What's your name?' she asked needing something to call the woman. 'I can't tell you' the raven haired woman answered. 'uhm, okay?' if Arizona wasn't already confused now she was. 'You can't tell me your name because you don't know your name?' immediately grabbing her penlight and checking Jane Doe's pupils. 'I know my name, I know where I am and I know your name. I just need some sutures and then I'll go'. Arizona gave her a once over and, again, came to the conclusion that that was not gonna happen. 'yeah, no, I don't think so'. She answered in her don't-mess-with-me voice. 'Please, just stitch up whatever needs to be and let me go. I can't stay here' it clearly hurt the Latina to speak. 'You have at least three fractures from what I can see so far, I highly recommend you stay here and get the treatment you need' Arizona tried again. 'People know me here, I don't want them to see me like this, I just can't'. the woman whimpered and let her head hang down. 'Okay, so then, what are you going to do?' The blond PED's surgeon asked. Raising her head she answered. 'I'll be going home, take off some unpaid leave, heal up and come back to work' she answered through gritted teeth. 'Oh, so you work here?' fishing deeper to find out who she was and what happened to her. The woman locked eyes with her again. 'Yes, I do. Ortho. Please, nobody can know' she practically begged her now. Arizona was suturing her busted lip. There weren't a lot of other cuts to suture but she was more worried about her internal injuries and her fractures. She stopped what she was doing and used one hand and gently put it under the woman's chin, raising it so she could look her in the eyes. She spoke softly 'Seriously, and I'm not saying this to go against you, but as a doctor you know as well as I do that you need serious medical treatment. You have at least three fractures from what I can see and I wouldn't be surprised if you have some internal bleeding, you need to be admitted'.

* * *

Callie's pov

There was no going against this woman. And she know she was right but she couldn't bare the idea of her colleagues seeing her like this. Maybe there was no other way. 'Fine, admit me'. The beautiful blonde let a sigh of relieve. 'Okay, good, that's good'. She left the room and several minutes later she came back with a wheelchair. 'Hop in,' the PED's surgeon said with a small smile. Callie moved herself from the bed into the wheelchair.

Once they arrived at the ER dr. Robbins called out for help and Hunt, Kepner and Yang came running. Yang clearly disappointed that this wasn't a cardio patient. 'You got this?' she said annoyed and Hunt just nodded his head. 'Yeah, we got this'. 'Hi, ma'am, my name is dr. Hunt. Can you tell me what happened' obviously he didn't recognize her. Shining his penlight in her eyes like Robbins had done just moments ago. 'She came to me 30 minutes ago, blunt force trauma to the head, possible rib fractures, femur fractures and her hand looks pretty damaged'. Arizona gave a quick overall on the situation. 'Ma, am, what happened?' Hunt tried again, 'Can you move?'. Arizona wheeled her over to a bed where they lifted her out of the chair and laid her down. 'She works here, she doesn't want to say her name' Arizona filled them in. 'You work her?' Kepner repeated, really focusing on her face now. 'Oh my god, Callie!?' she screeched. 'Keep it down, Kepner' Callie forced out. Her jaw was hurting so bad she barely could open her mouth. She flinched because of the sudden movement she made to keep Kepner quite. 'Accident.. fell down.. stairs..' She had to make something up. She wasn't gonna tell them the truth. Hunt started cutting her clothes off her body. Starting with her jeans and after that her shirt. 'Massive bleeding in the abdomen, book an OR, now!' he said losing control of his emotions. He bent his head over hers and looked at Callie. 'Callie, what happened' he whispered, clearly emotional.

**Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I promise the chapters will be longer. It's harder for me to write since English is not my first language. It's a really personal story for me and I'm really excited to write it. Again, please let me know what you think! :)**

**- B.**


	2. 2 All patched up

**Because of the overwhelming reviews and the many followers in such a short amount of time another chapter! Don't expect 2 chapter a day though, lol. Thank you so much for wanting me to continue the story! You guys are awesome! :) Again, enjoy.**

_Hunt started cutting her clothes off her body. Starting with her jeans and after that her shirt. 'Massive bleeding in the abdomen, book an OR, now!' he said losing control of his emotions. He bent his head over hers and looked at Callie. 'Callie, what happened' he whispered, clearly emotional. _

* * *

Callie pov

She couldn't answer his question, she just couldn't. 'I fell down the stairs,' she sighed in pain. 'I told you already'. She tried to convince him and it seemed to work. 'Why didn't you tell Dr. Robbins your name?' or maybe not. Hunt was known for not just letting things go. 'Look at me, I'm a mess. I didn't want you guys to see me like this' Callie tried to turn it into a casual joke, even tried to let out a laugh which failed horribly cause it just hurt too damn much. 'Fine, let's go' Hunt told Kepner who was already standing at the foot end of her bed ready to go to the OR. 'Hold on,' She lifted her head to look around when her eyes found those of Dr. Robbins. Those beautiful deep blue eyes. 'Thank you,' she didn't really know what else to say. The PED's surgeon nodded, acknowledging her words but didn't say a word. 'Now we can go,' she whispered.

* * *

Arizona pov

What an eventful night she had, first the emergency Appendectomy and then the badly hurt woman, or well, Callie. walking up behind her from that same patients bathroom. First thing she had done was check up on that patient and clean up the blood that was in the sink in his bathroom. She kept seeing Callie's face, everywhere she went. She decided to go up to the OR and sit in the gallery to see how her surgery went. Walking through the halls she saw drops of blood making a trail, wondering if they were hers. Finally reached the OR she walked up the steps into the gallery, she stood in front of the glass for a couple of minutes before sitting down. Dr. Hunt noticed her and nodded his head. She answered his nod by sticking up her hand. Walking over to the intercom she pushed the button, 'how is she?', releasing the button. 'She is pulling through, we got the bleed' he answered, relieve present in his voice. _Thank god, _Arizona sat down and watched them close her up and prep her for recovery.

Once Callie was in recovery everyone got back to work, accept her. She stayed with her not wanting her to wake up alone. Also because she didn't believe a word that the Latina had said about her falling down the stairs. It just didn't add up. Maybe her injuries did, but something felt off. She was sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs they had in the patient room. _They should really consider investing in more comfy chairs_. Standing up she took of her lab coat and folded it so she had a soft surface to sit on. She was staring at Callie who was still unconscious after her surgery, they got rid of her clothes and dressed her with a surgery gown. Her arms were above the blanket and because of the short sleeves her skin was showing. There was bruising on her arms, which was unusual with falling down the stairs. Sure a bruise on your elbow or your underarm was common but these seemed to go around her arm. Curious as she was she stood up and walked to the other sight to check out her other arm surprised to find the exact same bruises. 'Damnit' she said out loud quickly covering her mouth not expecting that to come out. _Same bruises on both arms._ Arizona was a PED's surgeon, she has seen a lot of kids, like A lot. She knew the signs of child abuse. Bruises on the arms, on _both_ arms usually meant that they had been grabbed. _Was she pushed down the stairs? Or is this something else entirely? _ Her rant of thought was broken by a soft moan coming from Callie. Practically running back to the other side of her bed and sitting back in her chair moving it closer to the bed she grabbed her, not broken, hand. 'Callie?' she spoke softly. 'you're okay, you're back in recovery'. 'Dr. Robbins?' Callie asked sleepy. 'Yes, I'm here' she answered, letting a sigh of relieve 'but you can call me Arizona though' a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Callie pov

_God, my head hurts. _She tried to move her hand to her head but failed and a moan of pain escaped from her lips. 'Callie?' she recognized that voice. 'You're okay, you're back in recovery'. _Is that? '_Dr. Robbins?' a little bit confused of why she would be here. 'Yes, I'm here' she stopped for a second and Callie could hear her sigh 'But you can call me Arizona though'. Callie looked over and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A smile, with dimples, a genuine smile.

'Did they find the bleed?' she asked after a moment of silence. 'Yeah, your surgery went well'. Arizona was still holding her hand but Callie wasn't sure if she realized that. 'Why are you here?' she didn't want to seem cranky or anything she just really wanted to know. 'I just wanted to make sure you're okay after your _fall down the stairs_' the disbelieve clearly in her voice. 'Well, as you can see. I'm okay. Couple of days and I'll be back up on my feet, thank you for checking up on me though' She tried to smile as far as that was possible. 'Callie,' Arizona started and she just knew by the tone that this wasn't going to be good. 'Yes,' she answered just to be polite, knowing where this was going. 'What are those bruises on your arm?' Callie looked down at her arms, seeing them for herself, quickly covering them up which resulted in a jolt of pain shooting through her body. 'It's from the stairs,' she felt like a little kid who got caught stealing candy out of the jar in the kitchen. She saw Arizona take in a deep breath. 'Now, I might be blond but I'm not stupid. That are not bruises from falling down a stairs. Whenever you're ready to talk about what _really _happened, come find me. You did great at that to begin with' Arizona stood up and left the room. Leaving Callie and her train of thoughts behind. Someone was offering her a helping hand, was she going to take it? _Can I trust her?_

__**Please review, since I love them so much! :) I'll try to update tomorrow, can't make promises though!**

- B. 


	3. 3 A helpful hand

**Hey hey, yay for chapter 3! Beta'd by Kristin324 but, again, mistakes are still possible! Took advice from the reviews I got. And I hope this reads easier! Let me know what you guys think! :)**

**-B.**

* * *

Callie pov

After a couple hours of sleep Callie opened her eyes to find Grey, Sloan and little Grey standing in her doorway. "What the hell are you guys doing here, don't you have a job to attend to?" she basically snapped really don't needing nor wanting an audience. Shifting her weight to the left side of her body to give her right side some relief. These broken ribs were a bitch.

"Oh Callie, _come on_! You're our friend. What the hell happened to you?" Mark, her _best_ friend, shrugged his shoulders letting her know that he wasn't going to put up with her bullshit.

"I already told Hunt and Kepner, I fell down the stairs to my apartment, no big deal." She brushed them off, not really wanting to talk but knowing that she had to answer their questions to stop them for looking for _other_ answers. Letting out a moan when she tried to move her arm from beside her body to her stomach.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mark spoke walking up to the side of her bed. "You do remember I live across your cave, right?"

She knew he was referring to her apartment as cave because of the fact that she rarely left her safe surroundings, only to go to work and she also never invited anyone over.  
"I know, but I was down the steps and couldn't get back up. I also forgot my phone so I couldn't call". Callie herself was pretty surprised with this awesome excuse for not asking her best friend for help.  
"The hospital is across the street so I figured, what better place to go to then a hospital, right?" She forced out a smile. Failing horribly since her face hurt too much.

"Yeah," finally letting it go, "you could have asked Hunt to call me though." Mark kissed her forehead before leaving her bedside. "Gotta go, patients to make beautiful, you know?" He left the room. Meredith and Lexie still standing there looking at her sheepishly.

"What?" Callie smiled, making it seem like she thought it was silly that they were still standing there staring at her.

"Oh, _nothing." _Meredith frowned her eyebrows and grabbed Lexie by her arm before leaving the doorway.

* * *

Arizona pov

After Callie woke up she went to her apartment, poured herself a nice glass of white wine and let herself fall down in her comfy couch. Her mind kept wandering off to Callie. Under those bruises and broken bones must be this beautiful Latina. When Arizona saw her for the first time she saw these big brown eyes full of pain. She couldn't help but wonder what they would look like without the pain. After she finished her glass of wine she went into her bedroom. She took off her clothes and put on some sweatpants and a tank top. Stepping in her bed, pulling the covers up, covering her shoulders she drifted off with Callie being the last thing on her mind

It was the morning after and Arizona barely got the sleep she needed to be her perky self today. She had been tossing and turning all night. She wasn't used to having bad nights so her morning coffee was more than welcome. She walked up to the coffee cart that was placed in the humongous lobby of Grey Sloan Memorial and ordered the coffee she always had. Waiting for her order she checked her pager, _nothing_, before looking around. As if on cue the police walked through the door searching the lobby. Police at the hospital wasn't something that stood out, they dealt with child abuse, rape, stabbings, gunshots, etc.

"Dr. Robbins?" the coffee boy stared at her with her coffee in his hands. "Thank you, max" she threw him her famous dimple smile. The boy had a crush on her since he started working there. _If only he knew._ She chuckled. She walked towards the main stairs.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A young woman cleared her throat to catch her attention, making Arizona turn around. The police officers, a brunette and an older guy, now standing in front of her making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What can I help you with officers?" She put on her polite smile, the same one she sometimes used with parents when she was running out of patients. It always seemed to work.

"Detective Rose and my partner Pullok." The young _detective_ spoke, holding up her badge. Holding out her hand to shake hers.

"Dr. Robbins, again, what can I do for you?" Arizona took her hand and then shook hands with Pullok.

"We're looking for Dr. Calliope Torres, any idea where we can find her?" The older detective asked with a stern look on his face. _Shit now what? _Arizona slightly panicked. Yes, she knew where they could find her but did she want them to find her. She was laying beat up in a hospital bed and now two detectives were looking for her. She had grab marks on her arms and now two detectives were here to find her.

"What is this about?" curiosity getting the best of her plus her protective side coming forward.

"We just want to ask her some questions about an attempt of murder last night." The woman told her, clearly not being a detective very long as the older man gave her a disapproving look.

"Well, "Arizona had to do something. How was she going to get away with this? "Callie was admitted to the hospital yesterday night after she fell down some stairs and I can tell you that she hasn't left the hospital ever since."

The detectives looked at each other. "We would still like to talk to her." The older man smirked.

"Sure," Arizona nodded her head. "I believe she is in room 302, just take those stairs over there," pointing towards the direction that would take the longest, "and you just follow the signs that say level 3 and you should be able to find it without any problems, I mean, you are detectives aren't you? Finding things is what you do for a living." She offered them a smile and noticed how the young brunette held back a laugh. The older, more experienced and probably tired of his job detective just stared at her.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Robbins." He said while passing her to walk towards the steps.

"You're welcome." She took a sip of her coffee before she headed towards the elevators and pushed the up button. _Come on, come on, come on. _It felt like forever before the well known 'ding' sounded and the doors opened. She paged Hunt, Kepner, Grey, Little Grey and Sloan while pushing the button to the second floor. She knew Callie wasn't in room 302 but she had to buy herself some time.

* * *

Callie pov

She was sick and tired of laying in this hospital bed already and she had only been here for not even 12 hours. She was playing with her sheets when Arizona walked in the room. "Hey, so… We got a little problem. Or well, you do." She seemed nervous and already had her chart in her hands before she even had a chance to look at Callie.

"Uh, care to fill me in on _my _problem?" Callie was confused at this point. She had been here for half a day and she already had a problem? She didn't even leave her bed.

"There are two detectives here trying to find out where you were last night, I told them you have been here since yesterday night after _a fall down some stairs_." Callie was shocked to say the least. Why would they want to know where she was? When she had left her… _situation, _everything was fine.

"I just have to change the date on your chart real quick. I already paged all the doctors who saw you here to fill them in on your little situation and you'll be good to go, okay?" She gave her a small smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Callie blurted out. Arizona doesn't know anything, yet, here she is protecting her and fixing her an alibi.

"Because you obviously are in some kind of trouble and I don't think you're guilty of anything so… Just roll with it, don't worry about it." She walked out of the room without another word.

What was going on? All kind of scenario's running through her head before she heard a clear knock on her door.

"Dr. Torres?" The older detective peeked his head from behind the door.

"Yes, that will be me. Who are you?" She asked but already knowing it was one of the detectives.

"My name is Dave Pullok, detective. And this here, " he came into her room pointing at someone still behind a door, "is my partner Detective Rose." A young girl came into sight. _Wow, she's young for a detective._ "We would to like to ask you some questions." _Shit._

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You guys are seriously blowing my mind! :)**


	4. 4 The cover up

**_Hey guys! The chapters are getting longer and longer, lol! :) I hope you like it and... don't forget to review! :D Beta's by Kristin324! Who is amazing and I love dearly! _**

**_-B._**

* * *

_"My name is Dave Pullok, detective. And this here -," he came into her room looking at someone still behind a door, "is my partner Detective Rose." A young girl came into sight. Wow, she's young for a detective. "We would to like to ask you some questions." Shit._

Callie pov

"What is this about?" She already knew what this was about. She just had to hear them say it first. Callie tried to sit up straight but her fractured femur made it painful for her to sit in, basically, any position.

"We want to know where you were last night between 12 and 3am". The young detective came forward standing next to her bed now. Callie could smell the fruity perfume the brunette was wearing. The detective put her hands on the side of Callie's bed.

"I want to know why _you _want to know" Callie raised one of her eyebrows, not giving in nor willing to give any answers before she exactly knew what this was about.

"A man was brought to Mercy West Hospital this morning, brain dead. He was carrying a picture of _you_ in his wallet." Pullok pulled out an evidence bag with her picture in it. "This is you, right?"

"Yes, that is me," Callie tried to hide her shock. "A man, carrying a picture of me?" She let her head down. She had to play them. "Do you know who he is?" looking up at the brunette, meeting her eyes.

"Brian Meadow," he answered, "now can you tell us where you were?" the older man was clearly running out of patience. His arms crossed and his right foot was tapping in a rapid speed on the floor.

"Yes, of course," she give him an affirmative nod. "I was admitted in the hospital yesterday night around 3am," she gave them an embarrassed look. "I went out after work to have a drink at Joe's but had a little too much and fell down the stairs that lead up to my apartment. Haven't left the hospital since." At least she didn't lie about all of it. She hadn't left the hospital since she was admitted. "You can check my chart, if you want." She held up her broken hand towards the foot end of her bed where her chart was.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Dr. Torres" Detective Rose spoke before walking over to her foot end and looked at the chart. "That information seems to be correct," She looked over at Pullok.

"Dr. Torres, do you have any idea as to why mr. Meadow would have a picture of you in his wallet?" Pullok clearly softened his facial expressions now she had an alibi. Even the way he spoke was less sharp and edgy by now he just wanted to find out her relation to Brian.

"Honestly, I have no idea who he is. But I wrote some articles for medical journals about artificial cartilage and I know for a fact that that picture was in one of them". Callie spoke, lying. She knew who he was. She knew him too well. She didn't want to know him though. She didn't lie about the picture. "Can I ask you a question though? Pure out of curiosity." She had to know.

"Depends on what your questions is, dr. Torres" the older man answered again this time actually showing her a smile.

"I just want to know what happened to the man" she give them a look of sympathy, like she actually cared for the _poor soul. _If only they knew.

"We believe he's been in a fight, got hit in the head and stroked out later in the alley where they found his body. But this is all just theory so far. We are looking for evidence now," Rose spoke.  
Her phone started ringing. It was the theme song of Star Trek. Callie shared a smirk with Pullok as Rose answered the phone.

"Rose… yes… okay… yes… thank you" She ended the phone call and turned to her colleague. "Pullok, can I talk to you outside?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion and then focused on Callie.

"We'll be right back, okay?" he give her an apologetic smile before they both left the room.

_This can't be good, this can't be good. _What the hell did she do. When she had left Brian last night he was fine. She didn't remember hitting him in the head with anything and she didn't remember there being an alley close by. What alley? It was so him to find one though, he _loved _alleys. Did she hit him in the head? If she did, she was stronger then she thought she was causing him to stroke out. _Good one, Callie. _She praised herself. _What!? No! _ Correcting herself cause beating a man into a never ending coma is horrible. _He had it coming. _Maybe he did.

"Dr. Torres," detective Rose walked back into her room followed by Pullok who was looking at the floor.

"What's going on?" Callie asked, seriously curious. She had no clue what was coming her way next so she just tried to stay open minded.

"Our team just finished going through the victim's house and we found some alarming evidence that leads us back to you." Rose spoke with a soft voice.

"What kind of evidence and I already told you, I don't even know this guy let alone that I would have been to his house?" It was a question but also a statement. She never went to his house. So it wasn't possible that there was any evidence of her there.

"It turns out that Mr. Meadows here had an obsession with you. In his basement they found a wall full of pictures, old and recent ones. But they also found locks of your hair and other really personal things," Rose put her hand gently on Callie's shoulder ,"please, Dr. Torres, think hard and long." She sighed. "Do you have any idea who Brian Meadow is?" She removed her hand and took a step back giving Callie room to take a deep breath. She knew he was crazy but she didn't think he would have a freaking psycho wall of her in his house.

"No, I'm sorry, I just really don't know who he is". Callie answered again. She just couldn't be put away for this and she knew she couldn't prove anything so she just had to lie. Looking back at all she's been through it's been a good thing she never told anyone otherwise she would have been screwed by now. "I'm really sorry, but by the sounds of it I should be happy he's brain dead, right?" Callie was being reasonable.

"Yes, you should be. Where were you last night, again?" Detective Pullok tried to trick her here.

"I was admitted here, Detective Pullok." She gave him a knowing look. _Nice try, asshole._

After the detectives left Callie let out a concerned sigh. This was hard. But she did good.  
Reality hit her. The fear that she's been running from for almost 7 years is gone. She could start walking the streets without looking over her shoulder. She could actually go out without having to be scared that something would happen to her or her friends. She could invite people over knowing no one would show up at her door late at night. She doesn't have to be afraid anymore that something was going to happen to her family. This was all too much. She had been caged for so long and now she was free, released from his power. Tears started falling from her eyes and it was only a matter of seconds before she completely broke down. Emotions all over the place. Still scared that she might end up some place she didn't belong to be, relieved that she was finally her own again, happy that she could finally start living a life and get out of this hell. She didn't know what to feel so everything came at once.

* * *

Arizona pov

She walked out of Callie's room making a right turn to find the detectives. At the end of the hallway she made another right towards the stairway she sent the detectives to. She spotted them coming towards her.

"Detective Rose, Detective Pullok" she raised her voice so they could hear. "I'm so sorry, I totally got her room number wrong. It's 203 not 302. If you take a left at the end of this hall and then make another right, you'll find her. I've only been working here for two weeks so I'm not really familiar with all the wings yet".

"Oh, thanks Dr. Robbins" Rose simply replied, not suspecting a thing. _Just what I wanted._ She gave the detective a small nod with her head and threw in her super magic smile before walking on.

Trying not to walk too fast she made another left at the end of the hall entering an on-call room where she told the other doctors to meet her. Sloan and Grey were already there.

"Blondie, you want to tell me what this is about. For a second I thought you might wanted to hook up but now Grey is here." Sloan said using his infamous sexy half smile. Arizona shot him her 'don't-think-so-buddy' look before turning towards Grey.

"Why don't we wait till the rest gets here before I explain what's going on" as if on cue Hunt and Kepner barged through the door. Arizona greeted them giving them a slight nod with her head. "Now, we only have to wait for Lexi."

A couple of minutes later while everyone was making small talk about patients and hospital business, Lexi came walking in.

"Ah, good you're here," Arizona took a deep breath before she started talking nervously, "So as you all know, Callie Torres has been admitted to the hospital yesterday. She claimed that she fell from the stairs leading towards her apartment." Grey let out a loud 'pff' clearly letting everyone know she thought it was bullshit. Arizona gave her a disapproving look before continuing, "Today two detectives came in asking where they could find her. Now I know something is going on and her story doesn't seem to add up with the bruise marks I saw on her arm. I don't know what is going on nor what happened but she _is_ in trouble. But what I _do_ know is that she is your friend and that she is one of us. So I did something totally wrong, but totally right at the same time to protect her until we get the facts straight. Will you help me or better yet, will you help her?" She stopped talking and looked at the other five doctors who were completely silent. "So?" she asked again.

"Are you gonna tell us what you did?" Lexi was the first one to speak.

"I might have tempered with her chart a little bit" she spoke fast with an embarrassed smile.

Hunt took a step back with a confused and surprised look on his face. "You did what!?" he slightly raised his voice.

Arizona sighed before speaking up. "She needed an alibi and I gave her one, are you gonna help her or not?" Searching for support in their eyes.

"I'm in" is all Meredith said. "What do you need me to do?" she said after she elbowed her little half-sister in her side.

"Don't you know how wrong this is?" Kepner butted in, her voice higher pitched than normal.

"Oh for gods sakes, Kepner, live a little. I'm in" Sloan clearly being tired of Kepner always playing safe."What do you need us to do?"

"All I need from you guys is to tell everyone you know that Callie was admitted to the hospital yesterday night and _not _last night". She put her hands together impatiently waiting for them to agree.

"You can count on us, Blondie" Mark gave her a firm nod with his head looking at the others. Who all followed his gesture and nodded almost in sync.

**Thank you so much for reading! :) Reviews make me want to write, just saying ;-) **

**-B.  
**


	5. 5 Concrete floors and brick walls

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and followers! :) Hope you guys like this one.**

**Just keep reading and all your questions will be answered! Beta'd by Kristin324, thank you so much.**

**Enjoy & Don't forget to review**

-B.

* * *

Callie pov

It's been two hours since the detectives left her room and she had finally managed to stop crying. She had to come up with a plan. How was she going to get away with this? What if she really did 'kill' a men. Technically he's not dead yet but he's brain dead so he's not going to wake up anymore either. How could all this have ended so sudden. When she had stumbled to the hospital she didn't know that would have been the last time this would happen to her. Again a wave of relief washed over her. All the weight she had been carrying around for the past 7 years slowly but surely falling from her shoulders. It was over. She was safe.

"Calliope?" a soft knock on her door brought her back out of her thoughts as she looked over to see Arizona standing there. The only one who called her Calliope was her dad. Normally she would have corrected her but she just couldn't help that it sounded so beautiful coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Arizona," she answered her, "Thank you for what you did. I hadn't had the chance to say that yet, I hope I didn't get you in any kind of trouble by all this." Callie gave her an apologetic smile. Her face still hurting so she could only assume it came out like some kind of smirk. She really didn't expect Arizona to do this and it helped her more than she probably realized.

"I don't know if I got myself in any trouble, that depends on what happened. No, let me rephrase that, it depends on if you had a good enough reason to beat a guy into a coma". Arizona gave her a cold stare. Not many emotions were showing on her face so she had to guess what was going through the PED's surgeon's mind.

"What all do you know, Arizona?" Callie got defensive cause she didn't like the tone the shorter woman was using and she still didn't really know what Arizona was showing her. Anger?

"I know that around 3:15am you walked in here saying you fell down some stairs. A couple of hours later two detectives come in asking where you were last night between 12 and 3am. I know there's a guy laying in Mercy West who is never going to wake up again and I also know that you're or you were a suspect, otherwise they wouldn't be here looking for you". Arizona simply stood there stating all the facts she knew. She never once broke eye contact with Callie. How was Callie going to talk herself out of this one?

"Calliope," Arizona approached her and slightly bend over her bed looking her right in the eyes, "were you raped?"

"What!?" _yes. _"No!" Callie basically yelled at could see the sympathy in her eyes. Maybe even some tears. This woman was spot on, how did she know? She couldn't tell her but she was so right. No one had ever suspect anything and now this complete stranger who she had only met yesterday, shared a few words with, _knew. She knew. Shit._

"I need you to be honest with me, Calliope. I need to know what's going on. Who did this to you?" she pointed at her arms. Callie immediately putting them back under the blankets. There was no other way than to tell her.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened but only if you promise me this will stay between us. Please?" Callie pleaded. Her head down in shame. Was she actually going to do this? Was she strong enough?

"I promise," Callie felt arizona's hand underneath her chin as she lifted her head to meet her eyes, "I promise, Callie".

"I can't tell you the whole story. The lesser you know the better. Trust me" Callie shut off her emotions as she knew it was easier for her to talk about it.

Arizona gave her a small nod, "Can I sit down?" She pointed to the bed.

"Yeah, sure, have a seat" Callie moved her legs over, making room for the blonde to sit on her bed. "Ouch," she hissed through her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Arizona accidently placed her hand on Callie's right thigh which made Callie completely forget about her left femur.

_He had put his pocket knife on her now naked right thigh. "I'm gonna make you mine, Callie." His eyes were filled with lust but not warmth. They were dark and cold. She had given up, she let him. She had been fighting him for an hour. She couldn't do it anymore. "Look at you, so weak." He let out a laugh. She had been laying on this cold hard concrete floor for the past thirty minutes. She thought she was doing pretty well the first thirty. She actually was able to get away from his arms a couple of times. She even pushed him away once, only to be tackled to the floor moments later. Now she was laying there, naked and weak. He got rid of her pants just seconds after he had thrown her to the ground.  
She felt his pocket knife pinching into her skin. "You'll be mine forever". He whispered the words more to himself then to her.  
Callie looked up at the sky as it was so pretty. The stars were shining bright and the soft breeze on her skin felt so good. She was wondering if there was anyone up there who could see her like this. Was anyone out there who could save her. Sometimes she just wished he would kill her. She could only imagine dying right her, right now. Someone would walk up to her maybe her grandfather or her aunt, picking her up from her own body and carry her soul with them back to where all evil will be gone. But maybe that to was only too good to be true.  
After he finished she had simply put her pants back on not caring about the blood stains that it would leave on her jeans and walked away. Once she got home she took off her clothes and took a shower just like she had done every other time before this one. She checked her body to see if her injuries need treatment. It wasn't too bad this time. She grabbed her washcloth and put some shower gel on it. Rubbing the washcloth over her breasts, washing his dirty hands off of them. Going towards her stomach where she washed off his lips. Spreading her legs slightly so she could reach her burning and bloody centre she placed the washcloth softly and gently. It hurt so bad, every time. Gently moving the cloth back and forth seeing the water turn red as the washcloth took away the remaining blood. It wasn't just her vagina that was hurting, it was her thigh and this took her back to the moment where he had put his knife against her skin. She stepped out of the shower grabbing a mirror, squatting down she put the mirror on the floor and almost fell down when she saw what was hurting her thigh.  
The son of a bitch had carved the letter 'B' in her flesh. He wasn't kidding when he said that I would be his forever. "Calliope!?" _

* * *

Arizona pov

She pulled back her hand as soon as Callie gasped and stared off into the wall behind Arizona. "Callie, are you okay?" No response. "Callie!?" she tried louder. Nothing seemed to work. She put her hand on the Latina's hand, "Calliope!?". The Latina seemed to be back in the room with her. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm okay". The dark haired woman simply stated. No emotions or nothing visible on her face. Taking another deep breath, "I'm okay". She seemed to reassure herself more than she was reassuring me.

"Where were you?" Arizona asked. She had touched her and felt her freeze underneath her hand. She felt guilty for the state she was in.

"I guess I was just daydreaming," _right, some day dream. _"Maybe it's the morphine messing with my head." She laughed but it didn't really meet her eyes

"Okay, could be." Arizona felt like she took her first breath after Callie was back in the room with her. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" She didn't want to push her but she just had to know. Her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah," she seemed nervous and ashamed, "I, uh. I was attacked yesterday." She spoke quickly and Arizona had to really concentrate on what she was saying. "I think he wanted my purse or something, I don't know".

"Did he rape you?" Arizona asked again this time not just blurting it out there and her tone was softer too. Look at this poor woman, so broken. All she wanted to do was help but she couldn't if she didn't tell her what happened. She saw what her question did with Callie. She saw a tear roll down her face. "I just want to help you, Callie".

"I don't need your help, Arizona." Callie seemed a totally different person as she looked up and looked her straight in the eye. "I'll manage".

"Callie, you only manage because _I_ gave you an alibi." _Homerun._ Callie's demeanor changed like it had before. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to listen to you, help you." She tried again, her voice breaking up cause it was so painful to see this woman struggle. Why did someone she knew so short made her feel so involved.

"You're right, I'm sorry". Arizona gave her an appreciative smile and looked at their hands. She went to move her hand but Callie stopped her.

"I was with that man last night, he did this to me but that's all I can tell you." Her mouth fell open. There was so much more going on but Arizona wasn't going to push her. "He attacked me." Callie giving her a reason to not feel guilty about giving her an alibi.

"Okay, I guess for now that'll make me feel a little better about giving you an alibi". Arizona stood up. Walking towards the door but before leaving turning around, "Please, you don't have to do this alone. I'm here. Confide in me, let me help you, when you're ready." She locked eyes with the beautiful Latina who's eyes were screaming at her not to go but she also knew Callie wasn't going to open up anytime soon. She gave her a small smile and received a nod from the gorgeous woman she knew was hiding behind all the bruises and broken bones. Hiding behind her own safe walls. She was determined to break them down, to make her feel worthy again. She was going to do anything in her power to help this raven haired wonder.

**Thanks again for reading and don't be afraid to review, it keeps me writing! :)**

**-B.**


	6. 6 sneaky confession

**A/n: Here's a new chapter for you all! I had a really hard time writing this since my English isn't so good. That's why my amazing fiancee helped me out, Kristin324. She wrote the last paragraph and beta'd the rest. So if you notice a slight change in writing, that's why! :)**

**Have fun reading this! :)**

**-B.**

* * *

It's been a week since Callie was admitted to the hospital and she was feeling better. Sure she was still hurting but her pain meds worked their magic and she was ready to get out of bed. She hates laying in bed, like really _hates _it_._ She knows she shouldn't be walking with her fractured leg but she needed to do something. Get her minds off of things. She needed distraction and what's a better way to distract yourself than going to work. Hunt is never going to discharge her but she didn't need to be. Her clothes and everything she needed to become Dr. Torres again was right here in this hospital. She moved her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched her back for the first time in a week. She hissed in pain, her ribs were still painful. She scooted over so her feet were now touching the floor. She stood up with all her weight on her right foot before gently shifting her weight so it was balanced between her two legs. _This isn't so bad. _She took a step and made sure she didn't put all her weight on her left femur. Just to make it a little easier she grabbed the cane that was standing in the corner of her room. Whenever she had to use the bathroom they had put her in a wheelchair, pushed her in there and let her do her thing, only for them to return when she called them. She was taking her first steps and it felt so good to be up again. A smile spread across her face, happy to be walking.

She peeked her head out of the door, making sure no one, who would stop her and send her back to bed, was out there. _Coast is clear._ She made her way towards the end of the hallway, took a right and stopped in front of the attending room. She just had to open the door and head straight for her locker, just blend in with the rest. She sighed and took the doorknob in her hand turning it so the door would open. Letting out a big sigh of relief when she noticed no one was there. She got into her scrubs and lab coat as fast as she could before walking out of the attending room.

Callie made it safely to the ortho wing and entered one of her post up patient's room. "Good morning Frank," she saw his face light up when he looked up at the sound of her voice but then his face turned in one full of shock. "How are you doing today?" she continued pretending her face wasn't bruised and the cane wasn't there.

"How am _I_? How are _you_?" he asked, shock still written all over his face. "What happened to you," he sat a little straighter waiting for her answer, "Where have you been?".

"I am good, Frank, I promise". She grabbed his chart. "I fell down some stairs but I'm good now".

She checked his vitals and asked him some routine questions before leaving his room and making her way over to the nurse's station to update his chart. "Jackie, any new patients I need to see today?"  
She tried to hide her face the best she could by looking down, signing off on a document.

"No new patients today Dr. Torres," Jackie replied, too busy to notice her face.

Callie closed the chart and put it on a pile that was already finished. She leaned on the counter for a couple of minutes taking the weight completely off her left leg. She let out a sigh before getting back on her two feet and walking over to the next patient. She had to go all the way to the end of the hall. She kept her head down, it reminded her of how she stumbled into the hospitals just a week ago. "Callie?" she winced.

"Arizona!" Callie turned around facing the blonde with a big smile. "What are you doing here?".

"I should ask you that, not the other way around". Arizona folded her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm just checking up on some patients," she nervously smiled. She was in trouble.

"Get. Back. In. Your. Bed. Calliope," she said lucid.

"But," Arizona cut her off, "No buts. You are going back to your bed, right now." Her eyes were basically shooting fire, so Callie just nodded her head and started limping away from Arizona. She knew there was no point in fighting her, she was too weak. As she was staggering away towards the door that would lead to the hallway where she was suppose to lay in bed she stopped and turned around.

"Arizona, one thing, you don't know what I'm going through and you don't know what I'm feeling. I just wanted to get my mind off things. I want to stay busy and I get where you are coming from but I have to keep going forward. I can't stop and ponder on things". She gave her a aggravated look and with that she pushed the button that opened the slide doors and stumbled on until she was in front of the elevators. Only to be yanked at her arm moments later as she hissed in pain. "What the hell!?" She yelled.

"You don't get to tell me that I don't know what you are going through or act like I never cared to ask. Cause I've asked, Calliope. I've asked what happened to you and what's going on but you don't want to tell me". Arizona was visibly hurt. The blonde let go of her arm and stepped in front of her. "Please let me bring you back to your room, you need to give yourself time to heal". She gave Callie an apologetic smile. "Please?" full on dimples showing now, Callie felt her knees go weak.

"I know, you're right," Callie stated quietly. Arizona had to strain to hear what she was saying, stepping closer to the brunettes body. Callie's hand accidentally touched Arizona's arm, a shiver ran through her. Silence filled the small space as it felt like air was being sucked away and replaced with intense sparks and warmth, "For the last 7 years," Callie trailed off coyly not sure how to unscramble all the thoughts running through her head. Arizona stopped the elevator, and stepped away from Callie, sighing she waited. Callie felt her heart racing as she eyed the blonde's movements, not wanting her to step away she reluctantly linked her arm with Arizona's, hearing a small gasp come from her. "I've been doing this by myself so for long , I don't know how to open up, or notice when someone wants to help or is just curious to hear about what all happened," Callie stated turning her head so her eyes met the blue ones staring, "thank you." Was all Callie could manage, feeling the tears form in the back of her eyes. Arizona felt the desire to wrap this broken but independent woman in her arms but settled on starting the elevator again and turning back to her, "you're welcome" Arizona whispered, feeling her stomach tingle when she saw the purest real smile form on Callie's face. What's going on here? She thought nervously.

**Thanks for reading and reviews are highly appreciated! :) You guys seriously rock! **

**-B.**


	7. 7 Welcome home

**A/N: Warning! This is a long chapter! :) I wrote it together with Kristin324 and we had a blast.**

**A lot of you guys are impatient and want to know what's going on with Callie now, I can't do that.  
Like I said before this is a personal story and I really want to be realistic in her coping with whatever  
it is that happened to her. This is not something I take lightly and it may take a while but I promise  
there will be bits and pieces revealed in the next couple of chapters. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the lighter chapter in which we really took the time to build a bound between  
Arizona and Callie. **

**Let us know what you think! Thanks!**

-B.

* * *

Callie pov

"Callie Torres, you are free to go" Hunt spoke while signing her discharge papers. "Take care now," he said with a genuine smile on his face before leaving her room.

Five days ago Arizona forced her to go back to bed and now she was going home, _finally._ She still didn't quite understand what had happened between them when they touched for the first time. It felt like a whirlwind of butterflies were trying to get out of her stomach every time she thought about it. It was such an innocent touch but it felt like so much more than that. Ever since then she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the beautiful blue-eyed blond. She was in her dreams, in her nightmares, and in her thoughts. She tried so hard to shove her out but that was becoming a real struggle. Her nightmares were becoming something she looked forward to, before she met Arizona she never had someone reaching out for her or even helping her. Her nightmares had changed, there was always this slight feeling of peace hidden there because she knew she was going to be saved in the end.

There was a knock on her door and Callie looked up to see the face of her best friend, "Callie," Mark drawled out in a sing-a-like voice making Callie snickers before looking annoyed.

"Mark, seriously, it's too early in the morning for you to be so chipper!" Mark walked farther into the room.

"I really wanted to bring you home but I've got a surgery in," he looked at the watch on his left wrist, "3 minutes." Callie looked down at her hospital bracelet and back up at Mark.

"It's fine, I'll find someone else who can bring me or I'll just call a cab." She was slightly disappointed but knew how busy he was at making beautiful people look even more beautiful.

He walked over and kissed her forehead,"You know where to find me, if you need anything," he spoke encouraging waiting for Callie to look into his eye. "You better let me help you," he glanced before exiting her room.

Callie sighed, grabbing her cell phone and looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she stared at it for a couple of minutes not sure if she should text her or not. She did offer her help, _Right_? With shaky hands she found the number Arizona had saved in her address book a couple of days ago. Her fingers started typing, her heart racing,

**Hey, it's Callie, you said you wanted to help, right?**

She put her phone face down on the bed, staring at her wall waiting for a reply. It only took a couple of seconds before her phone's famous text tone went off. She felt butterflies forming in her stomach. _Well, that's new_. She picked up her phone and read the text.

**Calliope! Yes, I did say that. Are you okay? -A.**

Callie took a deep breath and for a moment considered what she was about to do. If she did this she wasn't going to be able to back out. She knew it was just something as simple as a ride home but it meant so much more to Callie. _Come on, you have to let someone in_. Callie thought before she texted back.

* * *

Arizona pov

Her phone chirped through the empty on-call room where she was trying to take a nap. Reaching over to the end table she picked it up not realizing it was the one and only brunette she hasn"t been able to get out of her mind all week long, her palms instantly felt clammy. And her lips started twitching with nervousness._ Get yourself together_. Arizona thought to herself.

**Hey, it's Callie, you said you wanted to help, right?**

A little blown away by the sudden change in Callie's behavior made her let out a squeal. She knew that she had to tread carefully, she didn't want to scare her off. A smile formed on her lips, excitement mixed with hope swirling in her body, Arizona felt like they were finally getting somewhere, Callie was finally going to let her in. She texted her back in one quick motion.

**Calliope! Yes, I did say that. Are you okay? -A.**

Waiting anxiously for a reply, Arizona sat up and stared at their scolded herself for getting her hopes up, it was the first time Callie voluntarily came to her, It took longer than she expected, realizing for a moment that her quick reply maybe wasn't the right way to go. _You kinda seem too eager_, Arizona thought reading Callie's reply.

**Yes, I'm fine... I was just wondering if you, if it's not too much trouble, could maybe... you know, if you have a car. Drive me home? I can give you directions unless you already know where I live. Which I doubt cause you've never been to my place, right? Maybe it was on my file, I don't know. Long story short, you think you could do that?**

Arizona had stood up, pacing the small room, reading and re-reading Callie's reply with a goofy smile on her face and ever so often giggling like a school-girl. She noticed Callie's rambles and it made her smile bigger, she was nervous and that was a good sign, she thought as she felt her heart skip a beat. Stopping she took a deep breath and replied back, looking at the clock in the corner of the room and realizing she was running late, she had to go to the NICU to check up on a patient. _Dammit_.

**Yes, I can do that. Directions would be super. Give me 30 minutes? -A. ps: I haven't been to your place and I haven't memorized your address, yet. ;)**

She put her phone in her pocket and fixed her hair in the mirror, noticing the blush on her cheeks and the smile she wore. It was a good look on me, she thought as she walked out of the room with a childlike skip in her step. She couldn't wait to see Callie again.

* * *

Callie pov

**What did I just do?** Callie thought to herself._ I wasn't even able to tell myself what happened and now I'm letting someone else in to help me._ She couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea, she couldn't back out now, though. She had to go with it and if she felt like it was getting too much she would just have to make a stop to it. She got out of bed and started packing her stuff. Callie noticed her hands were shaking and that her thoughts were running a 100 miles per minute. She started humming to herself, she came to found out over the years, that it calms her down. After she was done packing she started pacing with a limp, her leg wasn't 100% fully healed, through her room. Luckily her face looks a lot better though and it didn't scare or shock people anymore. the bruising and swelling went way down and the only thing left on her face was a tiny cut on her lip. She decided it would look ridiculous if she was pacing like some kind of idiot when Arizona walked in so she settled down on the chair that was next to her bed. No way she was getting back in bed, she might even end up sleeping on her couch just to avoid being in a bed again. She grabbed her backpack and opened the little pocket on the side, she got her phone and put the backpack back on the bed. She unlocked her phone and opened her twitter app. Reading tweets always seemed to help to distract her. Before she knew it she was typing in, Arizona Robbins, in the search bar. Her name was the second one from the top. Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on her name and began to stroll through her tweets, smiling as she read the perky blondes reached the tweets that said they were dated from 12 days ago. _What would you do if you met someone out of the blue and wanted desperately to help them?_ Callie read holding her breath realizing the tweet was about her.

"Hey" Callie heard from the door, making her jump slightly as she looked up at the blonde smiling at her. A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh, hey!" She responded startled. She felt like a kid being caught in a candy store trying to steal that sweet cherry-tasting gooey stuff.

"Are you doing something naughty?" Arizona spoke teasingly. Her head slightly tilted to one side.

"What!? No!" Callie basically shouted embarrassed. Just when she thought her blush couldn't get any worse, it did "I was just checking twitter." Not wanting to make the situation anymore embarrassing than it already was she left out the part where she was checking Arizona's twitter.

"Oh, you're on twitter? Me too!" Arizona clapped her hands excitedly. "I am totally going to follow you!" Her smile was brighter than the sun. Callie loved how Arizona got so overly excited over the smallest things. She had let that go years ago. She couldn't even recall the last time she got excited over anything. The past 7 years have been so dark for Callie and it was strange to have some brightness back into her life. She wasn't sure if it felt good to feel warmth again or it felt like the sun was burning her alive.

"Are you ready to go?" Callie heared Arizona ask. With a nod Callie gathered her things, tucking her phone in her pocket and walked out of the room, following Arizona out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

The drive home was short as Callie basically lived across from the hospital. Arizona was talking about her patient and Callie had listened but she barely spoke a word.

"Oh, you live where Mark lives?!" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, he lives across the hall from me," Callie was surprised to hear that Arizona knew where Mark lived. He had probably brought her home sometime just like he did with the rest of the females working at Grey Sloan Memorial. "You've been to his place?" This was just great. _Was she jealous?_

* * *

Arizona's POV

Arizona turned her head to meet Callie's arrogant gaze. It was the first time in the last 15 minutes that Callie had looked at her. Throughout the entire ride Callie looked out the window her eyes darting around, nervously and what seemed to be to Arizona as someone being skittish. Callie's gaze made her feel hurt and a little taken back.

"I've been to his place, yes." Arizona trailed off watching Callie's facial expressions; pain,shock and what looked like jealousy crossed her face. _what's going on here_? Arizona questioned herself as she took a deep breath. "Is everything okay?" She asked Callie wanting to know why it felt like this conversation was taking a different direction.

"yeah, I'm fine." replied Callie. Arizona knew she was lying and decided to elaborate more.

"I've been to his place because he asked me to come over to discuss a patient, however, i think it was suppose to be something more but then I told him I am a lesbian and then we decided to just have a friendly dinner, he is actually a sweet guy." Arizona explained watching the relief appear on Callie's face.

"Yeah, he tends to do that" Callie laughed shyly. Arizona heard her let out a sigh. Biting her lip, she turned to face the window. It was a sunny day out and she remembered that her sunglasses were not in the car with her.

"What room number?" Arizona asked sensing the air between them fuze out and a light comfortable feeling replaced it.

"Apartment 502," She heard Callie whisper. Turning her head her eyes fell on the rise and fall of her chest, quickly looking away and feeling her body heat up she nodded and wanted badly to get out of the cramped car, she parked quickly and stepped out, popping her trunk and grabbing some of Callie's belongings.

* * *

Callie pov

Arizona got her backpack out of the trunk as Callie was still trying to get out of the small vehicle. Her legs and ribs made it hard for her to bend in certain positions. Since the blonde's car was a sporty type it was low to the floor and it had a low roof so she had to fold herself to get out. Finally accomplishing her missions she stood next to the car having one hand on the roof for support. "Thank you for bringing me home" Callie spoke kindly. She wasn't sure what to do next. _Do I invite her in?_ She had never invited anyone in before, it was just never safe enough.

"You're welcome, let me help you up the stairs." Callie saw Arizona smile and walk over towards her and linked their arms. "I always bring my dates to their front doors" A cheeky wink was thrown at Callie and it made her blush, _again_.

They walked over towards the entrance of the apartment complex and Callie noticed how good Arizona smelled. It was sweet and fruity and made the butterflies in her stomach go sensations she felt made her want to just run away as fast as she could but then again something told her that she should just go with it. Callie suddenly stopped at the beginning of the stairs taking a deep breath before starting her climb up. Walking up the stairs was harder than Callie had imagined it would be. At every other level she had to take a break to catch her breath. She internally cursed at the manager for not putting a elevator in the building. They didn't share a word during their climb mostly because Callie had to concentrate on every step. Arizona would just stand beside her waiting for her to be ready to move on. Finally her level came in sight and she thanked Jesus for having the second door. She grabbed the keys out of her leather jacket and held them ready for when they reached her front door.

"We're here" Callie let out a deep sigh and supported herself by putting her hand against the wall. She was breathing heavily and her skin glistened in the dim lighting of the hallway, drops of sweat sliding down her neck and disappearing into the valley of her breasts.

"Okay, well," She noticed Arizona staring at her intensely. "I guess I'll see you soon". Arizona started walking away. She didn't want the blond to leave but she didn't want to be too much of a burden.

"Hold on, did you want to uh... Maybe... Come inside? Only if you want to, of course?" Callie was stumbling over her words. "I could order in some dinner, but like I said, only if you want to." A shy smile spread across her face and she wasn't able to look at her.

"I would really like that, Calliope" Arizona said smiling sweetly. A sparkle in her eyes made Callie melt.

* * *

Arizona pov

Her excitement about today deepened as she stood there watching Callie. The smoldering look in her eyes wasn't helping the situation and Arizona swallowed hard, her mouth was dry and she realized she was really thirsty. Taking a deep breath she watched Callie open her front door, her hands were shaking and Arizona realized her hands were sweaty. Images of the drops of sweat on Callie's neck crossed her mind and her eyes instantly landed on the mounds of skin on her chest. Coughing slightly, Arizona looked away and noticed Mark's door mat._ Ladies Welcome_ was written on it. Arizona held back an eye roll as she followed Callie inside her house. The scent of Calliope assaulted her nose and she took in a deep breath. Savoring the smell of this woman; it smelled like a deep flowery scent, it was intoxicating and making her body feel many things at once. Looking around the room the apartment was a little messy but it fit Callie's personality. For a moment she had the feeling of home, imagining the scene in her head. Her and Callie returning home from their busy shifts at the hospital. _Wait, what?!_ Arizona thought to herself alarmed.

"Well, this is it, my home." She heard Callie mumble as they stepped farther into the apartment. "What are you in the mood for?" Arizona heard Callie ask and for a moment her mind took her to places she didn't think were capable of conjuring up, after only knowing this woman for a week now.

"I would love some water," Arizona stated and decided to go sit down on her couch. She noticed Callie limping to the kitchen and opened a cabinet to grab two glasses.

Arizona's eyes followed Callie's movements as she set down a tall glass and a wine glass on the table and then she sat down next to Arizona. They were both on each side of the couch. Arizona watched Callie grabbed a pillow from behind her back and put it on the coffee table in front of her before putting her leg on the pillow. Arizona took a sip of her water, enjoying the brisk coldness going down her throat. She wanted to get closer to the beautiful Latina but was afraid to do so. "What do you want to have for dinner?" Callie interrupted her thoughts.

"Whatever you feel like having," Arizona answered her with a smile. "I like everything. Except sandwiches, I don't really like sandwiches." She stopped herself before she would start rambling about all kinds of foods she liked. She noticed a smile creeping on Callie's face. _Gosh, she's so beautiful when she smiles_. Callie's phone started ringing and Arizona watched as she layed back in her couch to reach into her pocket to get the phone.

"Callie Torres," Callie answered her phone and Arizona took the opportunity to look at her surroundings not wanting to be awkwardly staring at Callie. She couldn't help but notice the frightened tone in her voice, looking over she saw Callie's face.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked sliding closer to Callie and putting her hand on her shoulder.

**Please leave reviews, I LOVE THEM! :) **


	8. 8 Dinner for three

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Don't you just love daily updates, lol. So I'm bringing in one of my other favorite characters of grey's and I hope you guys are just as excited as I am. Plus there are being some details revealed about what happened to Callie! Yay for bounding time and yay for another long chapter! **

**I want to thank Kristin324 again for helping me out with this story. You're truly amazing!**

**Have fun guys and don't forget to let me know what you think, pretty please! :)**

**-B.**

* * *

Callie pov

"Whatever you feel like having," she watched Arizona answer with a smile. "I like everything. Except sandwiches, I don't really like sandwiches." She noticed that Arizona took a breath before closing her mouth and her cheeks became a brighter shade of pink. A smile crept on Callie's face. _Gosh, she's so beautiful when she blushes. _Callie's phone started ringing and she could feel Arizona's eyes on her as she layed back in the couch to reach into her pocket to get the phone.

"Callie Torres," Callie answered her phone. Hearing that name caught her off guard and quit frankly it scared her. She wasn't prepared for this, it was too soon. Why did she call her anyways.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked sliding closer to Callie and putting her hand on her shoulder. Callie's eyes locked with Arizona's for a slight second before she decided she couldn't have this conversation with her in the room. She didn't even know what the woman was calling her about.

Callie immediately stood up as swiftly as possible, before stumbling towards her bedroom. Leaving behind a beautiful blonde that so wasn't ready to be sucked into all this. She entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"So who is this again?" making sure she had a right to feel scared and slightly panicked. Her heart had started racing and her mouth had gone dry.

_"It's Lisa Meadow... Brian Meadow's wife." _Crap, so she did heard it right. The woman sounded nervous but kind.

"Can I ask you the reason for your phone call?" Callie decided to stay polite, she could have just hung up but then she would never know what her intention were. For all she knows Brian is still brain dead and she prayed to god that hadn't changed.

"_I know about you and Brain,"_ a short pause,_ "you ruined my life. He was my person, my everything and you took him away from me. You'll pay for what you did." _ Callie could hear the contempt shining through Lisa's calm voice. Callie was about to ask her a question when she heard the click, letting her know the call had ended. Callie's mouth fell open and to say she was shocked would have been an understatement. At a loss of words she sat down on her bed, tears in her eyes. _What did Lisa think? That I had an affair with Brian? _Gasping she realized that Lisa's, son of a bitch, husband probably never told her that he liked to rape, stalk and beat up women on the side. _You'll pay for what you did. _This frightened Callie. _What did I do?_ Callie started humming to herself as she stumbled back and forth through her bedroom. _She thinks I did this to him! _That would be the only reasonable explanation for a woman to call her up and tell her that she'll pay for what she did. Or of course, the reason could be that, she thought she slept with her husband _willingly._ A soft knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts. "Callie, are you okay?" Arizona's soft voice was filled with worry.

Thinking a second before answering she took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second. Make yourself at home." Callie answered trying to hide the fear and agony in her voice, she smiled. She learned that when you say something with a smile on your face it sounds so much different and more confident. Over the years she had become a master at hiding her true feelings for people around her. Mark and Addison had never been able to see behind the mask. They had never suspected anything. It made things easier on Callie. She already had to protect her family throughout those 7 years, she wouldn't have been able to also protect her friends. _Pull yourself together. _Callie thought to herself. She went into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and rinsed her face. She steadied her hands by making fists and opening them up again. She took a deep breath and hold it in for a second before letting it go. _Just act normal._ She limped back into her bedroom and towards her door, opening it and stumbled back into the living room. Arizona was sitting on the couch with a glass of water in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I had to take that". Callie smiled at her.

"It seemed important, is everything okay?" Arizona asked and Callie could hear the worry still in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It was nothing just someone I haven't spoken to in a long time," She laughed, "totally unexpected." At least that was true, she didn't expect it at all. She sat back on the couch and laid her leg on the coffee table before grabbing her glass of red wine. _Gosh, I need the wine. _She thought to herself taking the first sip.

"You seemed... Scared, Calliope." Arizona's said in a whisper and Callie felt the tears well up in the back of her eyes. Why was she so affected by Arizona. No one had ever been able to see through her. Maybe the surprise element had her fail at hiding what she really felt when she got that call.

"Okay... I-uh... I am scared." Callie said, looking down at her hands that were playing with the foot of the glass. She looked up, then down again. "Uhm, I met someone 9 years ago on a vacation with my parents. I had a crush on him but nothing more than that. After two years he became obsessed with me and now he's in the hospital, brain dead. The phone call, that was uh- his... his wife." Callie couldn't believe what she just told Arizona. She felt a single tear roll down her face. This was the most detailed piece of information she had ever told anyone. "I really shouldn't tell you the rest, it's too dangerous." She let out a loud sigh and wiped away the tear. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck as she felt the tension flow away. She looked over at Arizona who had turned her upper body towards Callie. One elbow leaning on the back seat of the couch, that hand covering half of her mouth. Tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Her other hand was tucked between her thighs. She looked so, so sad. "Arizona, I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have told you-," Callie started apologizing but was interrupted by Arizona.

"No, Calliope. Don't... Don't apologize". Callie watched Arizona move the hand that was in front of her mouth as she placed it between her thighs. "What did she call you for?" Confusion all over her face. Just like Callie had been confused as to why she would call her.

"I don't really know. She said she knew about Brian and me and that I ruined her life." Callie said her voice audibly shaking. She decided it was best that she just let out the part where Lisa had threatened her.

"Does she think you guys were having an affair?" Arizona asked. Callie could see the disgust of that thought on her face. And she had to admit, that thought made her feel disgusted to.

"I don't know _what_ she thinks." Callie sighed again. She was drained and completely exhausted. "Let's just order some dinner, okay?" She smiled discreetly. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Callie for once wanted a relaxed and easy night.

* * *

Arizona pov

Arizona nodded her head as she tried to sit back and relax. Her mind was spinning and she just didn't know exactly how to process the information Callie had given her. "What's your favorite food?" Arizona asked trying to lighten the mood and give Callie something else to talk about. She saw relief on her face, she probably thought she was going to ask a lot of question and it felt nice that Arizona could help calm her down.

"I like pizza but I make an excellent chicken piccata... I'm trying to say that I don't always order in," Callie said. Arizona noticed the playful grin on her face.

"I like pizza too and I don't think I ever had chicken piccata, maybe one day you can cook it for me," Arizona replied with a smile, matching Callie's playful one. "What order in menus do you have laying around the house? I have an entire drawer of them," Arizona continued with a chuckle.

"I have a few..." Callie answered and Arizona watched her get up and limp over to the kitchen. "Let me see," She watched her open a drawer. "I have Italian, Thai, Chinese and Mexican".

Arizona stood up and walked over to Callie, as she got closer to the woman she felt that desire again to touch her and wrap her in her arms. She settled for a gentle touch on her shoulder, she noticed Callie flinch and in a soft voice Arizona stated, "why don't you go sit down and I'll take care of everything? I think Thai would be perfect, do you want some more wine?" Arizona lead Callie back to the couch and put her leg back on the pillow and waited until she got comfortable. She saw Callie sigh and give her a smile, it made Arizona's heart race. She walked back towards the menu drawer and pulled out her cell phone to place the order. After a few minutes of talking on the phone and asking the non-speaking english voice to repeat what he said and getting her order correct she hung up the phone and grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen, refilling Callie's glass. She sat down and took a sip of her water and turned towards Callie.  
"So.." Arizona trailed off, She saw Callie look at her with those big brown eyes and for a moment Arizona couldn't speak. coughing slightly she continued, "Favorite movie?" Arizona sighed and shook her head,_ what a dumb question. _she thought but played it off with a bright smile.

"You wanna hear the honest answer or an answer that makes me look cool?" Callie asked jokingly.

"Who says the honest answer isn't cool?" Arizona replied teasingly, noticing the shy blush forming on Callie's cheeks. Being slightly bold Arizona moved closer to Callie, folding her leg on the couch and facing the brunette, using the armrest as support on her back. "If it makes you feel better my all time favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast," Arizona said nonchalantly. She heard Callie laugh and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, contagious as it was she started laughing too and the air between them instantly changed to a much joyful, playness and light feeling.

"I guess mine isn't that bad compared to yours." Callie now clearly mocking her. "I really, really love The Princess Diaries." Arizona laughed out loud and then covered her mouth with her hand shockingly,

"Sorry." she mumbled behind her palm. "Badass Calliope, who knew you loved a girly movie," Arizona giggled and then took a sip of her water, watching Callie do the same. Her eyes followed the wine glass as it reached Callie's lips, the liquid making her lips shine and reflexes made Arizona lick her lips and for a second she could imagine what Callie was tasting. Swallowing hard, Arizona looked away scolding herself once again for being so turned on by Callie who at the moment is in need of a friend and not something romantic; was she even lesbian? Arizona's thoughts trailed off and abruptly stopped. _is she a lesbian?_ she asked herself and began to panic thinking how horrifying it could be to be turned on by a straight woman. Turning around her eyes lingered on the Latina and discreetly checked her out and after a moment she thought, _total lesbian._ She tried to hold the giggle her inner monologue brought out of her.

"What's so funny?" she heard Callie ask and Arizona shook her head knowing her cheeks were a bright pink,_ I'm so glad she isn't a mind reader,_ Arizona thought. Before she could answer the brunette, the doorbell rang and she swiftly got up to answer it for her. "It's probably just our food, you mind if I get that for you?" she asked Callie and when Callie nodded her head she opened the door to see a teenager with 2 bags of food in his hands. Arizona tipped him a 5 dollar bill and grabbed the bags from him. "I'm going to go get us some plates and silverware, where are they located?" She waited for Callie to reply.

"Thanks, uhm, Silverware is in the second drawer to the left and plates are in the cabinet above that same drawer." Arizona didn't acknowledge the answer but just walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the silverware and two plates plus napkins and went back to the table. Silence fell between them as Arizona set out the plates and piled the delicious food on each. Handing Callie a fork and knife, she watched her set her plate on a pillow, resting on her chest. Arizona slide halfway off the couch and leaned towards the table.

"I'm not as lucky with my food, if I was to use a pillow as a placemat your couch would be covered... I'm kind of messy." Arizona confessed, seeing Callie shake her head with a small smile. Comfortable silence filled the room as they began to eat. _I could totally get used to this, _Arizona thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

Callie pov

Callie was really enjoying this evening. Arizona hadn't pushed her into answering questions and had even accomplished to get her mind off of things. They had some small banter here and there with light topics which Callie didn't mind at all. It was nice to finally be able to talk about light stuff such as movies instead of always have to think about all the drama that was going on in her life. The memory of the phone call she had received, earlier that night, was still nagging at her in the back of her mind but she was able to let it go because of the sweet, caring blonde that was sitting next to her. Callie could totally imagine this being a regular thing. It felt so right, but it also scared her. Taking another bite from her food, she looked over towards Arizona who was sitting slightly uncomfortable trying to eat from her plate that was set on the coffee table. "You know you could pull the coffee table closer to you, right?" Callie smirked as she was being a smarty pants.

"Oh okay, thanks." Callie watched Arizona intensely for a second noticing that she was embarrassed. The blond pulled the table towards her and got comfortable.

"This is nice." Callie confessed, trying to make the blonde less embarrassed. _She is kinda cute when she gets shy though, _Callie thought to herself. Focusing back on her food, she took another bite. "Where do you live, Arizona?" She was feeling more comfortable and was now confident enough to ask _her_ a question.

Callie had great timing and of course asked her a question when she just had her gorgeous mouth full of Thai. She saw her speeding up the chewing process and swallow hard before answering. "Well, actually I don't really live anywhere yet. I've been here for a month but I didn't have the time to go apartment hunting. I'm still sleeping at this hotel a couple of blocks away from here." Arizona smiled sweetly before taking another bite.

"You are still sleeping in a hotel?" Callie asked shocked. She, herself, had once lived in a hotel. It was horrible.

"Well yeah, no one really prepares you for how much time you will be spending at the hospital and I had asked some nurses and even Meredith but there was no space or room for another roommate so I just got lucky and found a hotel close by, it's not bad or anything, in case you were wondering. It's in a good part of town, I think." Callie watched Arizona trail off in thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door. Callie wasn't expecting anyone so automatically she got scared. Even though she knew it was impossible that he was standing at her door, Images flooded her head. She just stared at it, not moving at all, her fork with food on it halfway in the air.

"You want me to get that?" She heard Arizona ask already standing up. Callie looked at her and gave her a confirmative nod.

* * *

Arizona pov

She walked over towards the door, reached out for the door handle and opened it. Before her was standing this beautiful, red-haired, tall-legged woman. She must have been in her mid 30's. "Hey," Arizona started but got cut off by the woman in front of her.

"Is Callie home?" She saw the redhead look around in the apartment.

"Addie!?" Callie practically yelled. Arizona turned around to look at an ecstatic Latina.

The tall-legged woman put out her hand at Arizona. She took it and said, "Hi, Arizona."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Addison."

* * *

**YAY! I love Addison and her friendship with Callie. I'll probably have a blast writing this, lol. **

**Reviews would be amazing! :)**

**-B.**


	9. 9 When the bomb drops

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been busy with work! Hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think! **

**Again: Credits to Kristin324 for co-writing this with me. **

**Mistakes are all mine, lol.**

**-B.**

* * *

**Callie pov**

She watched Arizona closely when she stood up and walked towards the door to open it. It's not him, it's not him. She kept thinking to herself to prevent another panic attack. She never really had people come over unannounced. She never had people over period._ Lisa? She wouldn't, would she?_ This was definitely not helping Callie to calm down as she felt her heart starting to race. Arizona was now in front of the door and her hand reached for the door knob. She gasped as the blonde opened the door. "Hi" Callie heard Arizona greet the stranger at the door.

"Is Callie home?" _Oh my god. It can't be!_

"Addie!?" Callie let out an excited squeal and got up as she saw the red-head's hand reach for Arizona's.

"Hi, I'm Addison." Callie heard the who-the-fuck-are-you tone in Addison's voice. "And you must be the woman who's sleeping with my best friend." Callie's cheeks couldn't have turned any redder.

"Addie!?" Callie drawled her name out. This time not as much as a greeting but more as a _'really, you had to do that'._

"uhm, no actually I'm not." Arizona spoke. Callie could see that the blond was agitated.

"We've just met, Addison" Callie started, trying to make Arizona feel less embarrassed and irritated. "She's my friend." Callie continued in a calm and soft tone. She could see Addison raising an eyebrow and a smirk formed on her lips. "Seriously, just friends".

"I didn't even know Callie was on the same team." Arizona spoke. "So, yeah, definitely just friends. Otherwise I would have known, you know? Like, I mean, If I had known we probably would have-"

"Do you want something to drink?" Callie interrupted quickly before Arizona would give Addison even more reason to not let all of this go. She saw a blush on Arizona's cheeks. She walked over to the red-head and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you." She whispered, letting go of her best friend.

"I missed you too, Callie." Callie heard the soft reply from Addison .

"What are you doing here anyway?" She had meant to ask that question sooner if only Addie hadn't decided to be so blunt and immediately assume she was getting her groove on with Arizona.

"Mark called me, Callie" Callie could see Addison's face had faltered and her voice had now a serious tone to it. "I'm worried." Addison added.

"Oh." Was all Callie could say. I guess Mark isn't as stupid as I gave him credit for. "I didn't know you guys were still on speaking terms, after… you know?" Callie tried to change the subject. This was all too much. She had already opened up a great deal to Arizona she couldn't handle opening up to Addison now too.

"We aren't, I guess this was important enough for him to update me about how you've been doing." Addison came closer to her and sadness was written all over her face. Her voice lower when she started talking again, "you were in the hospital?" Addison asked her voice now filled with worry.

"I was, I fell down the steps that lead up to my apartment." Callie simply said. Arizona looked at her, she could feel it but Callie decided it was best if she just wouldn't look back at her. She turned around and stumbled back to the couch. She sat down and once again put her leg on the pillow to elevate it.

"Why did the police come in? They want to arrest the stairs for hurting you?" Callie heard the sarcasm in Addison's voice and just rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. Someone was found beat up in an alley and now he's brain dead. They just wanted to ask me some questions." Callie again spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world to be interrogated by detectives because someone was found brain dead. Her heart was beating hard in her chest but she knew how to keep her face straight. The only way they would know that she's fighting an inner battle with herself is if they would feel her pulse. _They wouldn't do that_.

"They ask you questions about a guy that's been beat up, just after you fell down some stairs?" Addison spoke. Callie could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Gjeez, Addie. You make it sound like I did it. I didn't okay!? The only reason they came to me is because the bastard had a picture of me in his pocket!" Callie was getting angry at all the question. She felt like the police was interrogating her all over again. "I fell down the stairs, that's it." She added quickly before taking a big gulp of her red wine.

"Then why did Arizona have to ask the doctors who saw you to help her fake an alibi for you!?" Addison was now raising her voice as well. Callie flinched and felt tears welling up in the back of her eyes.

She didn't know what to say. Anger boiling inside her because she didn't see a way out. She was stuck and had nowhere to go. She lost control, she had no control over this situation and it made her angry. She stood up, balding her fists. "Because the bastard raped me and then beat me up so I hit him in the head, he was fine when I left and now he's brain dead!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. She stumbled towards the bedroom, opened the door and slammed it closed. Leaning with her back against the door, fists still balled. _Why? Why did she have to do it like this?_ She was now shaking, her hands trembling and her breathing became heavy. She let herself slide down the door. Her body was hurting but she didn't care. Nothing could cause her any more pain than the thought and images running through her head. A knock.

"Calliope?" to Callie's surprise it was Arizona at her door. Not Addie. "Please open up" Arizona spoke again. Callie could hear the blond had been crying or at least she had been really sad.

"J-just leave me a-alone, please. Just l-leave." Callie could barely speak as her sobs became more frequent and her breathing became even more irregular. She knew she was either going to pass out or just end up being in some kind of state where she couldn't talk and she felt nothing or at least not this pain. She had a lot of those. She would just black out and wake up somewhere and she never knew what happened in between. It was like she would leave her body and let someone else in.

"You know we can't leave you like this, Callie" Addison spoke kindly. "Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice and throwing all these questions at you. Can you please just come out and talk to us?" Callie heard the same sad tone as she had heard with Arizona. Had they both been crying?

"It's o-okay, just leave. I n-need time" Callie tried to speak without letting them hear the trouble breathing she was having. Her sobs had calmed down some but her breathing was still too irregular and she was already seeing stars. A sign that her brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. She got up and laid down on her bed. Putting her hands on her stomach as she started counting her breaths, trying to clear her head and calm down her breathing.

* * *

**Arizona pov**

"Why did you have to do that?!" Arizona staged whispered to the red head.

"I didn't do anything!" Addison stated defensively.

"You upset her!" Arizona whispered through grinned teeth. She shook her head and walked over towards the bedroom Callie had just locked herself into. She could hear loud sobs and unsteady breathing coming from inside. "Now what?" She asked looking at the red-head. She couldn't really hide her anger because she was the reason that Callie was in there. "How do we fix this?" She asked again seeing Addison shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know" Addison said with a deep sigh,

"You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know!? You're her best friend!" Arizona had stepped away from the door and towards the red-head. She didn't want to make Callie more upset than she already was.

"Honestly? She's never lashed out at me like that before. How do we fix this? Did you hear what she said?" Arizona noticed the tears in Addison's eyes as she spoke the words, coming out low and filled with compassion. "She's been raped and beat up... How can we fix that?" Arizona saw a single tear rolling down her cheek and Addison quickly wiped it away with the back of her left hand.

"We can't fix it for her but we can at least try our damn hardest to support her in this, she can't do this alone." Arizona stood a little straighter as if she was trying to show Addison how it was done. How they were suppose to be strong for Callie, be there for her whenever she needed them.

"Wait," Arizona noticed Addison looking at her with dark burning eyes.

"What?" Arizona asked taking a step back from the red-head.

"She told you..She told you about the rape and the beating..she confided in you-" Arizona saw the hurt in her eyes, "she told a complete stranger but didn't even tell me, her best friend." Arizona swallowed hard and looked at the bedroom door again and then holding her hands out in a stop gesture.

"Addison, I swear to you I had no clue. She didn't tell me anything but that she knew this guy years ago and he is or was obsessed with her. I knew it was more than what she was telling me but I didn't want to push her into telling me the truth or forcing her- like you just did earlier!" Arizona yelled firmly and then walked away to the window trying to calm down. She felt tears fall down her cheek.

"I messed up," Arizona heard Addison whisper. She turned her head to see Addison walk slowly towards the bedroom door where her best friend was locked inside. She noticed the defeat look in her stance and the sadness of not being able to do anything for Callie. Arizona sighed and walked towards Addison.

After two attempts of getting Callie out of her room they gave up. She wasn't going to talk to them anytime soon. Arizona had poured her and Addison a glass of wine. She decided that water wasn't strong enough and she could really use that drink. She settled down next to Addison on the couch and handed her the glass of wine.

"How long do you think she will stay in there for?" Arizona asked looking at her watch on her wrist. It's been almost an hour.

"I don't know, I've never seen her like this. I wonder if she'll ever get out." Addison was looking down at her hands that held the foot of her wineglass. Again the sadness clearly visible on her face.

"She'll be alright, one day, she'll be alright again". Arizona kept telling herself over and over in her head before she had actually spoken the words out loud.

"We can't really leave though, I know she told us to leave, but we can't. Or at least I can't." Addison sighed again. Arizona nodded in agreement.

"We'll both stay, she has a spare room, right? You can sleep there and I'll take the couch." Arizona spoke in a kind voice. They both had had one hell of a night and they had to be there for each other in order to help Callie. She wouldn't benefit from having two friends fighting. She had been mad at Addie for the way she had pushed Callie in a corner but she also knew she was just looking out for her and must have been worried sick when Mark had called her with the news.

Arizona watched Addison go and gather extra blankets and pillows."Here, so you can sleep comfortably." Arizona nodded a thank you.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. If anything happens wake me up." Arizona saw the woman smile for the first time. Not a smile about what she said but just to be kind. A genuine smile

"It was nice to meet you," Arizona stated and gave the redhead a small smile, "even though I wish it was under different circumstances." She saw Addie smile and walk away.

She pulled out her cell phone and started texting.

**Goodnight, Calliope. I hope you're okay in there. Addie and I are sleeping over. We are here for you. I am here for you. -A**

* * *

**Have a great week guys! Maybe there will be more updates, who knows!? :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-B.**


	10. 10 Picking up the pieces

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and follows on the last chapter. I know, I know... It's been awhile and I'm sorry! Work has been crazy and quite frankly it has been too damn hot to write! Again a big thanks to my beta, Kriss324! I love you with all my heart!**

**I hope you like it and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions where you want to see this story go or have any tips, please tell me! :)**

**-B.**

* * *

Callie pov

She couldn't remember when she finally fell asleep. It had taken her a lot of strength and energy to get herself to breath normally and stop the flashes of memories in her head. Callie was still dressed in the same clothes as she was wearing yesterday. Her hands were hurting, probably from balding her fists. She was laying on her back just staring at the ceiling. The house was quiet and she was wondering if they had left. She wouldn't be able to face them. She was too embarrassed for the way she handled things the night before. She had seen the shock on their faces, the hurt, the compassion. It was all there. They probably saw her for weak and broken._ I am_. She thought to herself. How could they think of her as being strong when she didn't even believe it? She turned her head sideways to look at the alarm clock that was placed on her night stand. 5:45 am. She grabbed the phone that was laying next to her alarm clock and swiped the screen to unlock it. One new message.

**Goodnight, Calliope. I hope you're okay in there. Addie and I are sleeping over. We are here for you. I am here for you. -A**

_Shit, they are here_. She didn't care about the fact that they were here for her. She just didn't want to be confronted with what happened last night. She had to get out before they would wake up. She went into her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. She leaned against the wall with one hand to support herself while taking off her jeans and underwear. She lifted her shirt over her head and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before stepping under it. The warmth felt good on her sore muscles and she could feel them starting to relax. She washed her body with her favorite body wash. She loved the smell of coconut and she inhaled deeply as she sensed the scent. She let out a soft moan, closed her eyes and for a split second she felt good. But then reality came crashing down again as she moved the washing cloth over her face. She flinched in pain.

_His fist crashed down on her face and she fell to the ground. She crawled backwards but was stopped by a wall. She used it to get back on her feet. "You can't do this anymore, it's over. I'm done!" She yelled to the man who has been terrorising her for years. She stepped forwards and swung her fist. She didn't care where it landed as long as it did. Her only weapon had hit something hard and she flinched when she pulled her fist back to her chest. She looked around but he had her cornered. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, repeating her previous attempt to get rid of him. Again a hit. She heard him let out a groan in pain. "I hope it hurts!" Anger was definitely taking over her and she could see the shocked look on his face. She had never, ever before stood up to him the way she did tonight. She was in control, she decided what was going to happen tonight. Not him. "Back off." She spoke through gritted teeth and stepped towards him, a fierce pain throbbing through her leg but she stood tall. "Back off and leave me the fuck alone, forever!" She yelled in his face before turning around and walking away. She was leaving him behind. She was going to leave it all behind. She had almost made it to the end of the alley when a sharp pain ran through her scalp as she was yanked back down to the ground._

_"I wasn't finished, Callie" He spoke in a low, angry voice. She was laying on her back at a total loss of control. She needed it back, she needed control. Thoughts racing through her head. How am I going to get out of this? She looked around, her hands roaming the ground beneath her to find anything, anything that might help her get out of this situation. She noticed Brian fall to his knees between her legs and it was like she had practised it, she lifted her healthy leg and slammed her foot against the side of his face. Brian fell to his side and his both hands had grabbed the side of his face. He stood up, gave her one last look and left. He left._

She was sitting on the floor in the shower. She didn't know how she ended up in this position. Her breathing was heavy and irregular, similar to the night before but this time it was the flashback that had brought it on. She pulled her knees against her chest and rested her forehead on them. Her hands holding her head as she rocked herself under the hot streams of water that are falling down on her dirty and disgusting body.

After getting herself back together she had left the shower and was now standing fully dressed in front of her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and carefully turned the doorknob with two hands, slightly putting pressure against the door with her hip. The door opened without too much noise and she stepped into the small hallway that lead to her guest room and her living room. She tiptoed towards her living room, her leg hurting like a bitch, and let out a sigh once she reached the carpet. She stumbled on towards her kitchen, the carpet muting her steps. She opened a overhead cabinet and took out a glass. She filled it with ice cold water and drank large gulps, the water felt so good going down her throat. She let out a sigh after she finished drinking.

She walked over towards the small coffee table that was in front of her couch to grab her house keys. She turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"Calliope" She heard someone whisper. She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid to move. "I'm over here, on the couch". _Arizona_. She turned around.

"God, you scared me!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "damn it!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". Callie watched Arizona get up into a sitting position. She looks adorable. The blanket that was covering her fell from her torso onto her legs.

"What are you doing here?" She knew what she was doing here, she just didn't know what else to say.

"I texted you, saying that Addison and I were going to spent the night here. We want to help you, Calliope." She saw the honest in her eyes. She could even hear it in Arizona's voice.

"You can't help me, Arizona." Callie let her face fall to the floor as she started fidgeting with her keys. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have went off at Addison like that. She just pushed the wrong buttons." She looked up and met Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. She was truly sorry for the way she reacted and she hoped that for now, this was enough to get Arizona and Addison off her back. "I'm just gonna go now, I need to clear my head." Callie turned around and her hand reached for the door handle.

"Callie?" She heard Arizona ask. She didn't turn around, just held the door handle a little bit tighter.

"Yes?" She asked back, her voice low.

"We are here for you, whenever you're ready". A single tear rolled down her face when she opened the door and left the apartment.

* * *

Arizona pov

She walked towards the guest room and knocked softly. _Please be awake_. Nothing happened and she knocked again, this time a little louder. "Addison?" She asked wondering if the red-head was even still in her room.

"Hmm-mm." Arizona heard the moan, reply and opened the door. "What's up Arizona?" Arizona leaned against the door frame and looked over at Addison. She clearly woke her. Her hair was a mess and her voice thick with sleep.

"Callie left." She spoke in a low voice. "I didn't want her to get upset again so I let her go. Just wanted to let you know." Arizona softly hit the other side of the doorway with the palm of her hand before shifting her weight onto her other leg. "Coffee?"

Arizona had seen the sad smile creeping onto Addison's face when she told her Callie had left but ignored it. They both were at a loss for what to do. "Coffee sounds nice," Arizona watched Addison get up, "She'll come back." Arizona moved out of the way to let Addison through.

She followed the red-head into the kitchen. Addison pulled out two plates and Arizona started on the coffee.

"We need a plan," Arizona stopped what she was doing and let out a sigh, "we can't just leave things like this. What are we going to do?" She felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Well, obviously, pushing her into talking didn't really work out. Maybe we need to wait for her to come to us?" It was more a question then a statement that came out of the red-head's mouth. Arizona could understand why Addison and Callie were friends. She was really thoughtful of Callie and wasn't giving up easy.

"I hope she will though, she's been doing this on her own for so long." Arizona didn't know Callie as well as the red-head did but from what she had learned the last couple of days Callie was one tough cookie.

"What all do you know, Arizona?" Arizona started up the process of making coffee again.

"Well, basically what I told you yesterday. I know she met this guy on vacation with her parents nine years ago. She had a crush on him but that was it. After two years he started being obsessed with her, follow her around and stuff. I didn't know she was raped," the thought that popped up in her mind scared her, "you think she's been raped all these years?" She couldn't hide the shock.

"My god, I hope not." Arizona watched as Addison placed both her hands on her cheeks and then rubbed her forehead. "What are we going to do?" She heard Addison ask, not wanting an answer but needing one. They both couldn't answer.

* * *

Two hours have passed and Arizona and Addison are watching 'Good Morning America'. They haven't been talking a lot, both lost in their thoughts. Both trying to figure out how to help Callie. A key entering the front door lock wakes them up from their thoughts and they both sit a little straighter.

Callie walks in the room and closes the door behind her. She turns around but stops quickly. "What are you two still doing here?" Arizona can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"We were waiting for you." Arizona didn't know what to say so she was relieved that Addison had spoken up. "Please sit down, Callie." Arizona moved over towards the other side of the couch so Callie could sit between them.

"Is this some kind of intervention, cause that ain't going to work on me." Arizona was amazed by the levels of bitchiness Callie had poured into that sentence. "I've always done it alone and I'll continue to do it on my own." She watched as Callie walked over towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk before heading back towards the living room. Arizona couldn't help but let her eyes do a total body scan of the beautiful Latina. _How inappropriate_, she thought to herself. She noticed Callie's shoulders were all tensed up. She's dealing with so much. Arizona watched her every move.

''This is not an intervention, Callie, come on. We're not going to force you to do anything." Addison walked over towards Callie and put her hands on her shoulder. Arizona felt a slight pang of jealousy. She never had such a desperate need to touch someone. It didn't necessarily have to be in a sexual way. Just a slight touch to feel closer to this woman would be enough to satisfy her needs, for now. She saw Callie loosen up a little bit at Addison's touch.

"Okay, listen..." Arizona heard the brunette whisper. "I know you guys want answers and I know that you are trying to help me and support me. Right now, I just can't. I barely even know what's going on myself. Let me adjust to the changes going on in my life first before I start opening up to you guys. Please? One day, I'll tell you everything you need to know. I promise. Just... Be patient. Please?" Arizona was touched by what Callie just said. Obviously what was happening right now had a big impact on Callie's life. Even though she really wanted to know what was going on she respected Callie's wish for a little time. Arizona looked at Addison and Addison looked back at Arizona. The red-head slightly nodded her head in Arizona's direction, giving her permission to speak.

"Okay, we will..." She saw Callie let out a sigh. "But..." This time she noticed how Callie's shoulders tensed up again. "You need to promise us you won't push us out. We will be here, even if you don't want to talk. We will be here, even if we don't know what is going on. You. Are. Not. Alone. Anymore." Arizona spoke the last words referring to how Callie did everything on her own for so long. She quickly wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. Since when did she start caring for Calliope so much?

"I agree with Arizona." Addison simply stated. Arizona noticed her swallowing back some tears.

"Okay," Callie started and Arizona was shocked that she wasn't going to put up a fight. "Does this mean you guys are both going to be living here cause then I might need to start asking for rent." Arizona saw the smirk creeping up on Callie's face.

"Perfect!" Addison sounded pretty excited about the thought of living with Callie. "We have to figure out sleeping arrangements though, Arizona can't sleep on the couch forever."

"Oh no, the couch is fine!" Arizona butted in. "Seriously, it's fine." She added when she saw the confused looks on both Addison's and Callie's faces.

"Yeah, right... whatever." Callie responded and walked over to the couch where Arizona was seated. "You are NOT sleeping on the couch, you can sleep with me, if you're comfortable with that. My bed is big enough." Arizona felt her cheeks get red. How could she spent a night in bed with Calliope when she had these feelings and thoughts for and about her?

"You sure about that?" Arizona was startled with her offer. With everything Callie has been through it didn't seem fitting for her to invite someone she barely knows into her bed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Callie had answered in all seriousness. Arizona wanted to stay with them and help Addison support Callie. The couch really wasn't that comfortable and it would save her a lot of money if she finally got out of that hotel.

"Okay" She answered. "I guess I'll just go get my stuff out of my hotel room then."

* * *

**Okay guys, you know what to do! REVIEWS, PLEASE! :) **


	11. 11 It's more than a sleepover

**A/N: Big thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorite! **

**This chapter was hard. As I have said before this story is based on the truth so for the most part this chapter was written by my fiancée Kristin324. She experienced me having nightmares, A LOT! So to make it more realistic she wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews me make smile, follows make me smile and favorites make me smile. **

**Thank you again!**

* * *

Arizona pov

She has been laying here for two hours. Two long and excruciating hours of staring at the ceiling, her hands folded on her stomach, afraid to move. This was harder than she thought it would be.

Sure, she knew it wasn't going to be easy laying in the same bed as the beautiful Latina but she didn't think it was going to be this bad. When they had called it a night the awkwardness had begun.

_She pulled up and parked next to Callie's car, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. "What am I doing?!" she frantically asked herself,she smoothed down the friz of her curls and added nude lipstick to her soft pink lips. She sighed heavily and fidgeted with her bracelets as they jingled against her porcelain skin. She needs help, we are going to be here for her... why did i agree to this? She thought to herself as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror and stepped out of her car, going to her trunk and gathering her suitcase. She didn't have much but what she did have was enough to get her by. Closing her trunk and walking towards the door that led inside. She reached the stairs and cursed the owner. Mentally telling herself that she should find the time to talk to him and convince him to install elevators. Who wants to walk up five flights of stairs? The blond thought to herself. Arizona took another deep breath and began to climb the stairs breathing heavily as she tried to haul up her suitcase._

_"You need some help?" Arizona heard from behind her. She spun around, and smiled softly._

_"Hey," She replied putting the suitcase on the stair and leaning against it._

_"Hey blondie, moving in?" She saw the slight shimmer to his eyes and she rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah...sorta... Yeah, I guess I am." she stuttered embarrassingly._

_"Well, that didn't take long. Already swept Callie off her feet, didn't you, tiger? Arizona saw him throwing her a wink and arching an eyebrow._ _She felt herself blush even though she knew he was wrong on so many levels. _

_"Ha-ha funny, Mark." She faked a laugh. "Now are you going to help a lady in need or not? It's getting way too hot outside and my hair is getting frizzy again!"_

_Arizona heard him chuckle and in two short steps he was beside her taking her suitcase and nodding to the top of the stairs. They climbed silently and after a few minutes she mumbled a thank you and he nodded. When they reached the fifth floor they stood awkwardly at Callie's apartment door. She noticed he took out a key and opened the door. _

_"Ladies..hot blond ladies, first." he said with a smirk. _

_"Well then I think you should go first." She giggled and he shot her a glare then smiled from ear to ear and walked in before her. Arizona shook her head and laughed._

_They stepped inside the apartment and the scent of Callie assaulted her nose. _

_"Hey, I found her having trouble with her suitcase on the stairs. She belongs to you I assume." Arizona heard Mark say and she watched Callie's cheeks turn a slight pink and she smiled, that beautiful breath taking smile. It made her shiver. _

_"Yeah, she belongs to me." Arizona heard Callie whisper jokingly._

_"Well then you two have fun! But I would suggest giving her a key," The blond watched Mark cross the room and give Callie a kiss on the forehead and then whisper something in her ear that made Callie burst with laughter. For only a moment Arizona felt intense jealousy and was envious of Mark's relationship with Callie. She wanted so badly to make her laugh that way and to be able to kiss her forehead. She also felt slightly hurt, were they making fun of her?_

_Arizona looked around the room and noticed Addison wasn't there. Her stomach tingled and she felt nervous and excited to be alone with Callie. It was dark out and she realized how late it really was. Remembering she had an early shift she decided it was best to get some sleep. Arizona watched Mark leave, giving him a small smile as he shut the door behind him._

_"I'm gonna go to bed..." The blonde noticed the nerves on Callie's face._

_"Yeah, yeah. Uhm, me too.. Early shift and everything." Arizona was just as nervous as the brunette. She pointed at her suitcase, "Your room?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'll make some room in my dresser tomorrow. Maybe I'll go out and buy one." Arizona saw that the brunette smiled genuinely and walked over towards the bedroom. Arizona followed her lead. "I sleep on the side closest to the door, if you don't mind." Arizona noticed a small blush creeping up on Callie's cheeks._

_"That's fine, I sleep everywhere." The blonde giggled and she saw how it made the Latina smile._

_"I'll just go and get ready for bed." The ped surgeon saw Callie pointing towards the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. "You can change in there if that's okay?"_

_"You don't have to ask if I mind or ask permission, Callie, this is your house." It was something Arizona had observed Callie did a lot. "I'll do whatever you say." She added in a low voice and she saw Callie's eyes widened. Arizona facepalmed herself, "Oh gosh, I didn't mean it that way." Her cheeks now lobster red with embarrassment._

_She heard Callie laugh as she walked into the bathroom. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and opened it. Grabbing a tank top plus some sweatpants to put on. Normally she didn't really wear anything besides panties to bed but let's face it... That would be super awkward. She got dressed, slipped under the covers and waited for Callie to come back from the bathroom._

_Callie walked out and brown eyes met blue ones. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. It's like 90 degrees out but Callie was fully covered in clothes. The only reason the blonde could think of for why Callie would wear a long sleeve shirt to bed is to cover up her broken and bruised body. Even though her limp was getting better the bruises on her arms, legs and basically entire body would probably have turned a dark blue color by now._

_"Callie..." Arizona started looking at the Latina. "You know you don't have to hide from me." She saw the brunette flinch._

_"Is it that obvious?" Arizona heard the soft whisper coming from her perfect, beautiful lips._

_"It's like super hot out and you're wearing a long sleeve shirt..." Arizona explained hesitantly trying not to hurt the brunette's feelings._

_"Yeah, I guess that doesn't really make sense."_

_"I've seen you when you came into the hospital. Even then I thought you were beautiful." It slipped from her lips before she even realized what she said._

_"B-beautiful?" She heard the Latina stutter._

_Arizona's cheeks again turned a lobster red. "Yes." Was all she said._

_"You think I'm beautiful?"_

_"I think you're gorgeous." How to stop this word vomit? Help me, God! She thought to herself._

_Arizona noticed the caramel colored skin turn into a slight pink shade._

_"I'll just go change, again." Arizona watched as the brunette walked over to her dresser and took out another shirt before she left to the bathroom again._

_Within the next minute Arizona saw Callie came back and walked over to her side of the bed. Slipping under the covers, immediately covering up her arms. "Goodnight, Arizona." She whispered._

_"Goodnight, Calliope."_

Arizona tried to keep still, to not move a muscle. She tried to picture in her head where Callie's limbs were so she wouldn't touch the brunette even though she so desperately wanted to. She slowly tried to move on her side, it was the only way she could fall asleep and she forgot to mention that to Callie when they got into bed together. Sighing she inched her body, rolling over to her side, stopping and holding her breath as each movement would make the bed bounce slightly and Callie stir a little in her sleep. Finally letting out a deep breath she put her hands under her cheek as she faced Callie's sleeping form. She instantly felt more sleepy and tired but she didn't want to close her eyes just yet. She was in this warm bed, under the covers with a breathtakingly stunning woman and nothing didn't even happen. It felt nice and even with the awkwardness she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. Her eyes roamed over Callie's peaceful face and she wondered for a moment what the woman could be dreaming of.

A yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes for only a second. However, it must have been more when Arizona was abruptly woken up by the rough movements of the woman next to her. Arizona's eyes popped open, she sat up on her elbow and looked over at Callie. She noticed the pain expression on the sleeping woman's face and then suddenly felt a slap on her thigh. Arizona moved her leg away slightly and stared at Callie. Her arms started moving fast as her legs started kicking Arizona's feet. "Calliope.." Arizona whispered softly as she moved closer to Callie but then quickly moved back to her pillow when she saw Callie painfully jerk her head to the side back and forth. She heard Callie mumble in her sleep. "Callie, wake up! You're having a bad dream," Arizona said loudly deciding then to try to stop her movements. She reached over and pinned her arms to the bed and hovered on top of her, "Callie!" Arizona frantically said trying to wake her up. But it seemed it only made the situation worse. She heard Callie scream no and her arms struggled to escape Arizona's grip. She felt her legs moving quickly under the blankets.

Arizona felt her heart racing and tears form in her eyes. "Callie please wake up!" She said and leaned back into her side of the bed, letting her grip off Callie's arms. Arizona panicked and didn't know what to do next. "Callie, wake up!" she screamed loudly repetitively. She watched Callie fight off whatever or whoever she was dreaming about and it broke Arizona's heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt helpless to the situation. Hearing Callie's mumbles and her protest for it to stop affected Arizona more than she thought it would. Finally after several more attempts to wake up Callie, Arizona leaned over again towards Calliope and yelled in her ear, "Calliope! It's me, Arizona you are having a bad dream, its not real. You are safe, I'm here with you... I'm right here, please wake up." Arizona whispered. She felt Callie slowly release the tension in her body and start to relax. Realizing it was working she soothingly whispered in Callie's ear again, "I'm here.. It's Arizona, I'm here, you are okay. You're safe. I'm here." A small smile of accomplishment spread across Arizona's face as she watched Callie relax more and then heard Callie whisper "Arizona" softly. After a few seconds Arizona saw Callie open her eyes. The blond breathed a sigh of relief and started to back away from Callie and towards her pillow. She felt a hand grab her arm, "Don't go" She heard Callie whisper as she snuggled close to Arizona. She nodded her head to no one in particular and laid down next to Callie, taking her hand in hers, closing her eyes and started to relax.

* * *

Callie pov

Callie stretched her arms and legs when she started to wake up. Even more exhausted then she was when she went to sleep last night she opened her eyes and realized her bed was empty. She turned her head to look at the alarm clock and groaned at the time. _7:30am_. She also noticed a glass of water with some pills on her nightstand. She flipped her legs over the edge and sat up. Underneath the pills laid a note.

**Good morning Calliope,**

**Here is your medication. If you need me, text me.**

**-A. :)**

She smiled at the note. Callie grasped the pills and threw them in her mouth, taking a big gulp of water swallowing down the painkillers. Her muscles were sore but her bruises weren't as dark as last night. She knew it'll only take another day or two for the bruises to be completely gone. Her leg was feeling a lot better and she was relieved to be able to walk almost as good as normal again. She took a shower and got dressed before heading out to the parking lot. She stepped in her car, happy to be finally able to drive again and started her car up.

She got out of her car at her point of destination and walked towards the tall building. She entered the sliding glass doors and into the lobby, stopping at the coffee cart she ordered 2 different kinds of coffee. She walked up towards the elevators, deciding that she already took 5 stairs this morning, when she left, that it would be too much for her leg to climb some pushed the button and waited less than a minute for the ding and she got in. She pushed on the button that would bring her to the third level of the hospital and got out when the elevator arrived. She had a smile on her face and it felt good to be back even if she wasn't back for work. She walked over to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Dr. Robbins?" She smiled at the nurse who was wearing pink scrubs.

"She's doing rounds, let me check." The nurse returned the smile. "She should be in room 304 right about now."

"Okay, thank you!" She turned on her heels and walked towards the room. She looked through the window and saw, like the nurse told her she would, Arizona stand next to a little boy's bed.

She waited outside of the room for the blonde to come out. After two minutes the door opened and blond curls started walking away from Callie. "Arizona!" Callie beamed. She followed the blond. "Hey, Arizona." She lightly tapped the blonde's shoulder and she turned around.

"Calliope?" A beaming smile, "what are you doing here?" Callie blushed at the smile. This women in front of her was so beautiful. Just feeling her eyes on her made her blush.

"I'm feeling a lot better today so I brought you a coffee." The latina offered her the cup.

"Awh, thanks, Calliope" She melted every time the perky blond let her name roll off her lips.

It didn't go unnoticed that Arizona looked exhausted. Dark circles underneath her eyes. "Are you okay, Arizona? You look tired." Callie observed.

"Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine. Are you okay? You had a rough night." Callie noticed Arizona's smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and the only thing she saw in those were worry.

"Rough night?" Callie asked in confusion. Yes, she woke up exhausted but she didn't think that was because of a rough night.

"You had bad dreams, didn't you?" Callie noticed Arizona being confused now as well.

"Did I?" More confusion crossed Callie's face.

"You were kicking and mummbling, I woke you up." The brunette was clueless.

"I guess I did then, I'm so sorry. Is that why you're so tired? Because of me?" Guilt hitting her hard. She didn't remember having a bad dream but obviously the blond had a rough night.

"No, no... don't apologize. It's okay, Calliope, really." Callie noticed the blonde let out a small yawn and her eyes widen. She heard the blonde giggle afterwards as she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah.. I don't really believe you," Callie jokingly said. It made Arizona laugh and Callie started to follow her as they walked slowly back towards the elevators.

"I feel really bad," Callie trailed off as she pressed the down arrow button on the white wall. "If you find it more comfortable to sleep alone, I can give you my bed and I can sleep on the couch." She watched Arizona enter the elevator.

"No!" She heard the blonde protest, then saw her shyly look away. it was adorable. "No, I mean I'm okay sleeping next to you. I just have to get used to you having bad dreams.I -" She saw Arizona blush and look away.

"You what?" Callie asked curiously as she stepped closer to the beautiful blonde, smelling her perfume and taking a deep breath discreetly.

Shyly she noticed Arizona avoiding her eyes, "I like that my voice calms you down. I noticed it last night," She waited patiently for Arizona to finish, " At first it was scary and I had no clue what to do. I panicked, yes me a pediatric surgeon panicked," She heard Arizona chuckle, "But then after awhile, I started to whisper in your ear, my name.. Telling you that you were safe and I was there for you and it calmed you down and it actually helped you and I... I really enjoy helping you Calliope," Callie saw Arizona's blue eyes meet hers and she felt her body shiver and she felt the need to just grab her and hug her and an image of a hot steamy make out session popped in her head, it made her smile but she knew that would be too soon. Callie shook her head of the image and stepped even closer to Arizona and in one quick smooth motion, she pulled the beautiful blonde close to her and gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and tightening her grip, her face buried in the soft blonde curls, she felt Arizona hug her back just as tightly. It felt amazing and she felt her heart racing as the smell of Arizona's skin attacked her senses.

"Thank you, Arizona." Callie whispered in the hollow of the woman's neck, feeling the blonde's body shiver against hers.

She pulled back out of the warm embrace, feeling a slight emptiness. "I'm not surprised that it's your voice that calms me down seeing as you have one hell of a beautiful voice," Callie stated and gave the blonde a playful smile. She saw Arizona's eyes widen and her cheeks turning a slight pink. The ding of the elevator brought them out of their intense moment and reality crashed into them as a group of doctors yelling and arguing piled into the elevator. Callie and Arizona hurried out of the mess and into the busy hallways of the 1st floor.

A feeling of awkwardness and silence swirled around them as they stood facing each other.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight?" Callie asked as she tossed her coffee away in the trash can near the elevator doors.

She watched Arizona avoid eye contact as she nodded her head yes and then taking a sip of her own coffee. Her eyes watched the blonde's soft pink lips drink from the styrofoam cup. For a moment she felt the heat between her legs rise. Squirming, she looked away and noticed Addison walking towards them from the other side of the hall.

"Hey, It's Addison!" Callie exclaimed and turned towards Arizona as they both meet Addison halfway.

"Where were you last night?" Callie asked the redhead. She noticed the slight concerned expression on Addison's face as she looked at her but then it changed to a small smile when her eyes roamed over her's and Arizona's.

"I came here, to ask Dr. Webber if it was possible for me to stay here and work for some weeks as I stay and be with my best friend," Callie heard the excited tone in the redhead's voice as Addison came closer to her and wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Callie heard Arizona ask, noticing her eyes staring at Addison's arm. Callie shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from Addy.  
"He said I could, of course I am the best at delivering babies," Her joking matter made Callie and Arizona laugh.

"Well, I'm headed back home. See you two later?" Callie asked and saw the two women nod their heads. She waved at them as she walked towards the exit of the hospital. She felt her phone vibrate and a grin appear on her face.

**Thank YOU for the hug.. :) -A**.

* * *

**A/n: Please let me know what you think! :)**


	12. 12 Nightmares and morning cuddles

**A/N: I want to start with a big thank you for the overwhelming response to the last chapter, just wow! Just because of that and maybe because I felt like it, here's another chapter! I promise things will progress between Callie and Arizona but... overcoming a trauma like Callie has takes time. So please, stick to the story. Please? :) Reviews make me motivated so, the more reviews the faster another chapter will pop up! :) Thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites that I got so far, they make me super, SUPER happy! :)**

**-B.**

**ps: Again a big thank you to my fiancée Kristin324 for re-reading this for me and making sure there's not too many errors. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Callie pov

_She's running as fast as she can but her surrounding aren't moving. She's screaming for help, her breathing heavy from running. Her legs are cramping up and her fists are balled. She looks behinds her and meets blue, piercing eyes. His pupils dilated with arousal and excitement. Hers with fear and terror. His red hair isn't moving, telling her that he is right behind her and just watching her run, like a scared little girl. She needs to get away, her legs still moving. "HELP ME!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Callie feels his hands grab her from behind. His rough hands on her hips make her stomach turn. She freezes. Her body tensed up as he turns her around to face him. "Please, don't," her voice low and on the edge of breaking. "Please, d-don't hurt me," she begs him. He grabs her arms with those big strong hands of his. He adds pressure as he shakes her back and forth. She can already feel her arms starting to bruise. He just stares at her, doesn't say a word. "Brian, stop," she whimpers. "You're hurting me," her voice barely audible. He comes closer and pushes his body into hers. She can feel his excitement and it makes her body shake with fear. His hands start to make their way to the hem of her shirt and he pulls it roughly over her head. With one big push she falls to the ground, he grabs her hands and ties them together. He kisses her on her lips and starts making his way to her chest. Tears are streaming down her face, her body shaking. Sobbing loudly, "No, no!" is all she is able to get out as he unzips her jeans and pushes his hand into her panties. Callies jaw clenched, holding her own hands almost breaking her fingers with the strength. She closes her eyes as she feels his fingers starting to move._

_"Callie, I'm here." Her eyes fly open as she hears a familiar voice, looking around she can't find the person talking to her. "I'm here, you're safe." Again, looking around not seeing anyone._

_"Help me!" Callie screams out. He is now slamming his fingers inside her and the pain is getting worse._

_"Calliope, you're having a bad dream. Wake up!" She looks around again and in the far distance she sees a light._

_"I'm over here!" Callie yells through gritted teeth._

_"Calliope, come back to me. You're having a nightmare," in the light a figure appears. She feels him slowly taking off her pants as he positions himself on top of her._

_"NO!" She yells and hits the top of his head with the two hands that are bind together. The outlining of a woman coming closer and closer as he is coming closer and closer too. Callie squints her eyes noticing blond curls and beautiful blue eyes. "I'm here, Calliope, I'm here," Callie's eyes are now wide in shock._

_"Arizona?" She softly asked._

_"Yes, it's Arizona." the blond answers her. The woman reaches out her hand and Callie grabs it, her surroundings disappearing as soon as their hands touch._

"Callie, please wake up, I'm here," Callie hears more clearly now and notices how her body is shaking. This is the third night that Arizona has woken her up from her nightmares but this was the first time she actually saw her in her dreams.

"I'm awake, I-I'm awake," she says more to herself than to Arizona. Her wrists are hurting and she can feel the wet streaks on her cheeks. _I've been crying._

"You're safe, I'm here," she hears the sadness in Arizona's voice. She's probably been trying to wake her up for awhile now.

"I know, I know... I'm awake" Callie is afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Even though she is awake, she's still scared. He came so close, so close to hurting her again.

"Open your eyes, Calliope," she is amazed by how soothing the blonds voice is. Slowly but surely she opens her eyes. Taking in her surroundings she lets out a sigh. She is in her bedroom, in her own apartment with Arizona. _I'm really awake_. Her eyes meet Arizona's and she sees the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona, so sorry," Callie starts apologizing. She hates seeing the beautiful blond so sad.

"Do not apologize," the brunette slightly flinches at the harsh undertone that was now present in the ped's surgeons voice. Looking down she notices how close the blonde is and she slightly moves to create more distance between them. Seeing the hurt in the shiny blue eyes.

"I need some space," Callie tries to not make Arizona think she doesn't want to be close to her. The aftermath of nightmares and flashbacks are so intense that she just can't really be physically touched. Afraid that it might trigger another one. "Thank you, for helping me," She decides to keep the fact that Arizona was actually there, in her nightmare, to herself. "Don't look so sad, you didn't do anything wrong and I would apologize for making you go through that again but you don't want me to," Callie tried to force out a smile to lighten the mood. She failed.

"You don't have to apologize for something that's not your fault, Calliope," the soft words Arizona spoke hit her right in the heart. "I just hate seeing you in pain."

Tears threatening to fall again, "I'm going to drink some water," Callie leaves the room quickly and enters her bathroom. She felt so dirty, even though it was just a nightmare she could still feels his hands burning on her skin. The only way to feel less disgusting was for her to take a shower. She opens the cabin to her shower and turns the hot water knob and cold water knob to balance it out. Stepping back out she takes the glass that's next to the sink and fills it with cold water, her eyes never meeting her own in the mirror. Too afraid of what she'll see. She drinks the water, gets undressed and steps back into the shower. The water finally reached the temperature she liked. Letting herself slide to the ground she lets the water run over her body once again, trying to get rid of the filth that's resting on her body.

* * *

Arizona pov

She watches the Latina leave the bed and enter the bathroom. Wiping away the tears on her cheeks Arizona now too leaves the bed. She enters the hallways and looks at the door that leads to Addison's bedroom. Tempted to wake up the redhead to tell her what just happened. This was the third night of sleeping in the same bed as Callie and also the third night she had to wake up the gorgeous woman from a terrifying nightmare. She decided not to wake Addison and instead makes her way to the kitchen and grabs herself a glass out of the overhead cabinet filling it with cold water. Taking a sip she sits down on the barstool putting her glass in front of her on the kitchen island. It had taken her a long time to wake the brunette. She had been tossing, kicking, smacking and screaming for a good 30 minutes before she finally woke up and even when she did Arizona was still scared. She couldn't be sure Callie was awake until she opened her eyes. She didn't know what hurt her more, the nightmare or the brown eyes that looked at her when she finally opened them and looked at her. The fear, angst and hurt visible in the normally such beautiful eyes broke her heart in even more pieces than it already did seeing the woman fight off her demon.

She finished her drink and put the empty glass in the sink. She walked back into the bedroom and glanced at the alarm clock that was placed on Callies side of the bed._ 4.17am_. She internally thanked God for a late shift tomorrow, or today depending on how you looked at it, so she would be able to catch some more sleep. The last two nights she hadn't been able to sleep. Mostly because it was nerve racking to sleep next to such an incredible and stunning woman and then there were the nightmares. She also had two early shifts so sleeping in was not in order. Callie was still in the bathroom and she could hear the shower running. She walked over to the bathroom door and softly knocked, "Calliope, are you okay?". No answer. Worry immediatly made it's way into Arizona's head. "Calliope?" A little louder this time.

"I'm okay Arizona, just get some sleep," A deep sigh left her mouth at the response. She trusted Callie enough to let it go. She crawled back under the covers and laid down on her side. Her hands under her cheek, she closed her eyes. Arizona drifted off into a slumber.

Arizona was awoken by a movement next to her. Slightly opening one eye she saw that Callie had returned to the bed. Her raven hair hanging wet on her shoulders and a single drop of water running from her shoulder to in between her breasts. Arizona swallowed hard and started coughing as her mouth had gone desert dry without her realizing it, startling Callie who almost fell off the bed.

"I didn't realize you were still awake," Arizona watched as the brunette leaned back against the headboard and covered her heart with her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Arizona offered a soft and gentle smile. Her eyes passed Callie as she took another glance at the clock. _5.04am_. "You were in the bathroom for a long time, are you sure you're okay?" Her eyebrows slightly frowned.

"Yeah, I just... I...," Arizona noticed the internal struggle the Latina was having. "I felt dirty," she saw Callie hang her head down in shame. Arizona sat up in bed and slowly moved her hand towards the brunette's chin. Placing it softly on her skin she gently pushed her chin up and made Callie face her.

"Don't be ashamed Callie, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to support you, whatever you feel is okay." Arizona gave her a compassionate smile. She saw Callie return her one.

"H-he uh.. he touched me, in my nightmare, he touched me." Arizona felt Callie's walls break down a little bit. Every little thing Arizona got from Callie felt like an accomplishment. She heard the brunette take a deep breath. "Every time, after he touched me, I would feel so dirty. Just thinking about it makes me feel so, so filthy," Arizona noticed a tear in the corner of Callie's eye. She retracted her arm and placed it softly on top of Callie's hand that was laying besides her thigh. Afraid that the brunette might not wanted to be touched.

"Is this okay?" She asked and looked up at the brunette again. Taking the slight nod with her head as a green light she entwined their fingers. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Under normal circumstances this question could have been taking in a seductive way but not now, not tonight.

"Will you..." the blond noticed how Callie was holding back.

"Will I what?" She encouraged the Latina.

"Willyouholdme," Arizona didn't understand a word the brunette had just spoken.

"Can you repeat that and then slowly?" She smiled at Callie, hoping she had the courage to ask, whatever she was asking, again.

"Will you hold me, Arizona?" Arizona's heart skipped a beat and just looked at Callie for a second.

"Yes, of course, Calliope," She nodded her head and she couldn't stop the wide smile from forming on her face. "I would like that," she added.

Arizona laid back down on her side and opened her arms so Callie could scoot closer to her. Callie's back now pressed against the front of her body. One arm underneath the Latina's neck and the other laying stiffly on her own waist. "Can I place my arm around your waist?" She softy asked. Afraid to push it too far and have Callie build up those walls again.

"Isn't that what holding consists of?" Arizona heard Callie giggle and it made her heart jump. A big smile crossing her face.

"I guess it does," joining Callie in her giggle. She slowly placed her arm over the beautiful woman in front of her. Her hand flat on Callie's stomach. Her pink grazing the soft, caramel skin where Callie's tank top had uncovered some of her flesh. A shiver running through her body and her heart racing. She could feel goosebumps rise on the brunettes body and she heard Callie's breath catch in her throat. As long as the brunette wouldn't tense up or flinch she knew it was alright so she decided to keep her hand there. Her pink softly caressing the soft skin.

"Goodnight, Calliope," Arizona smirked.

"G-goodnight 'Zona,"

* * *

**A/n: Thank for reading and you know what to do to keep the chapters coming ;-)**

**-B. **


	13. 13 Music and Threats

**A/N: Hey guys, wow, let me tell you.. I had a massive writers block! I would write a paragraph and get completely stuck! It was super annoying but I finally got it done! I hope you guys still like it and I hope you look forward to some cute Calzona moments in here.**

**The song I used in this chapter is by the amazing Kelly Clarkson, throughout my PTSD she's been a constant support. I find music really therapeutic. It helped me deal with a lot of things so I'll use more music in chapters from now on. **

**-B.**

* * *

Arizona pov

Arizona had gladly let Karev take over her shift when he offered. After another night of Callie having nightmares she could feel exhaustion taking the best of her. She went to get some groceries before heading home. She opened the door to the apartment, grocery bags in one hand and the key in the other. She walked in and closed the door with her hip. Putting her keys down on the small side table that was placed right next to the door. She walked over to the kitchen and put the bags down on the kitchen island. Taking in a deep breath after walking up 5 flights of stairs she was now feeling even more tired than she already was. She looked around the empty apartment, "Callie, I'm home!" she said slightly raising her voice. Last time she checked Callie didn't have any plans today. She was definitely going out of the house more. The brunette had begged her to go back to work but Arizona decided it was too early. She did talk to Hunt about it and he agreed that her femur needed to be fully healed before she could go back to work. Only when she told Callie that Hunt wasn't going to clear her for surgery had she dropped the topic. She put the groceries that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge and let the rest sit in the bags on the island. She walked towards her bedroom and decided that she could take a nap when nobody is home. Arizona opened the door and heard the shower running. _Maybe I'm not alone_. She payed a closer attention to where the sound was coming from. _Is that music_? She asked herself. Walking further into the bedroom she could hear more clearly.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek, is misery all around_

The voice she heard didn't fit with the music. It was louder than the notes that played and it echoed. _Calliope?_ The beautiful voice that was singing this sad song was Callie. She could hear the pain and truth in her voice. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. She walked over to the bed and laid down.

_It's like you're a leach_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breath_

_without you inside of me_

_and I know I let you have all the power_

_and I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Listening to Callie sing these lyrics it made her wonder what parts of the song the brunette could really relate too.

_It's like I can't breath,_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams_

_You're taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me..._

A loud sob came from the bathroom and within a second Arizona was standing next to the bed again. She could hear Callie turn off the water and exit the shower cabin. The music stopped playing. Arizona heard Callie let out a loud sigh. She was still amazed and in shock of what she had just witnessed. The sound of Callie's voice still ringing in her head, so beautiful. But what broke her heart was the pain and sadness she could hear in her voice. Arizona shook her head trying to get rid of the feelings, she needed to be here for Callie. She didn't need Callie to comfort her. A knock on the front door helped her realize that she had been deep in thoughts. She walked out of the bedroom towards the front door and opened it but nobody was there. She stepped out and her toe made contact with something on the floor. She looked down and found a box shaped package, wrapped in brown wrapping paper and on top of it, it said _'Callie'_. Picking it up she looked left and right to make sure nobody was there. _Strange_, was all she thought before closing the door behind her and walking into the living room. She placed the package on the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee for both her and Callie. Addison had her first day of work at Sloan Grey Memorial today so she wouldn't be home until later tonight.

Arizona heard movements in the bedroom and once again called out to let Callie know she was already home. She set herself down on the couch and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels she finally found something worth watching.

"Hey, you're home early," She heard the surprise in Callie's voice, "weren't you suppose to get of at like 6?"

"Hey," Arizona smiled at the raven haired beauty. Her wet hair hanging loosely over her shoulder, "yeah, I was, Karev offered to take over my shift. I'm kind of tired so I said yes."

A hint of guilt fell over Callie's face. "I'm sorry, Arizona, I really am," Arizona started shaking her head. "I don't mean to keep you up at night."

"No, no, no!" Arizona slightly panicked, "You don't understand what I'm saying," she stood up and walked towards Callie. In a soft voice she says, "don't apologize for having nightmares nor keeping me up. Besides that's not the only reason that I don't get enough sleep". Her cheeks flustered

"What do you mean, it's not the only reason, Arizona?" She saw the puzzled look on Callie's face. She took another step towards the Latina and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Because, Calliope, you are a very attractive woman and I so happen to be a lesbian. Like you already knew, I don't want to scare or push you away by overstepping a boundary. I had girlfriends before but I never really just had a friend who was a girl. I used to hang out with boys a lot. So I'm not very good at deciding what and what I can not do to comfort you," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I mean, It's not like I can not control myself, I can. But, gosh, you're just so super, super beautiful. I don't know where to put my hands, legs or body. So I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Please don't think I'm creepy, please?" She practically begged, letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Callie pov

Callie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at Arizona's rambling. She never in her life thought she would have that kind of affect on a girl. "I don't think you're a creep," Callie chuckled, she walked over towards the kitchen, "plus, I think you're super, super beautiful too." She didn't look at Arizona but she could practically hear the surprise on her face.

"s-so, you are okay, with this?" She could hear Arizona struggle with her words and when she finally looked up she saw the bright pink color on her cheeks.

"With what, Arizona?" Callie raised her eyebrow, she liked making things hard for the blonde. Hard but fun.

"You know, with me feeling like this?" Again the struggle audible in her voice.

"Oh, you mean, you feeling like you can't keep your hands off my body?" Callie smirked.

"Well, yeah but n-no!" Arizona squealed.

"Then what do you mean exactly?" Her eyebrow raising once again and her lips formed a smirk. Callie put her hands on the counter, fully paying attention to Arizona who was now standing on the other side of the island.

"Okay fine, I have trouble keeping my hands to myself," Callie saw the embarrassment edged on Arizona's face. She walked around the island and faced Arizona.

Callie leaned in close to Arizona, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before whispering in a low voice, "Is that package on the table for me?" She backed up and laughed, seeing the flustered face of Arizona was priceless. She noticed how the blonde swallowed hard before nodding her head.

"Y-yeah," Callie smirked hearing Arizona's voice break up. She walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the couch before grabbing the package.

"Who is it from?" Curious to what was inside, she wasn't expecting anything in the mail.

"I don't know, someone knocked but when I got there nobody was there," Callie was glad Arizona had recovered and could now speak full sentences.

"That's strange, don't they need a signature these days?" Callie frowned.

"Yeah, normally they do," Callie could see that she got Arizona's curiosity peaked as well.

Callie pulled the string that was around the box that held the tag with her name on it. She placed the string on the couch next to her, patting the empty spot, asking Arizona to sit there. She unwrapped the box and inside was a small wooden box with a lid. A note was placed on top of the lid.

**You'll pay for what you did. Even your two guardian angels can't protect you. - L**

Her mouth fell wide open and without saying anything she passed the note over to Arizona. Her gaze fixed on the wooden box. She placed her hand on the clip that was holding the lid closed and opened it. Slowly tilting up the lid so she could see what was in the box. The smell of iron and metal assaulted her nose, as a surgeon she knew immediately what she was dealing with. Her hands started shaking and a gasp left her mouth. _Blood._ She looked closer and noticed little fragment of a picture of herself. "Oh my god," her voice shook as did her body.

"Callie, Callie, you're going to be alright," Callie could feel Arizona closer to her. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and a hand took the box out of her trembling ones. "We need to call the police," she shook her head.

"No, no police," Callie took Arizona's hand. "Please, not now, let's just wait for a second."

"Who is this sicko?" Callie could hear the anger in Arizona's voice.

"It's Lisa, it has to be. Why is she doing this?" Callie's brain was working a 100 miles per minute.

"You were probably right from the start, she thinks you were having an affair with Brian," Callie flinched at the mention of his name. But she knew Arizona was right.

"I never met this woman, how does she even know who I am?" So many questions were running through her mind. She thought all of this was finally over. She felt fear running down her spine at the thought of having to go through all this again. The stalking, the messages and the looking over her shoulder whenever she walked the streets. She gasped when a detail popped up in her mind. "The cops," she said shocked, "They found a room full of pictures of me in his apartment. She brought the hand that was intertwined with Arizona's up to her face to wipe away a tear that escaped from her eyes. She didn't want to let go, she needed to feel that someone was there with her, "That's how she knows."

"We need to do something Calliope," she could hear Arizona choke up.

"I need to find her," Callie looked at Arizona, brown meeting blue, "I need to find her and tell her how it is, she needs to know the truth."

"woah, woah Callie, we don't know who we are dealing with. For all we know she could be just as crazy as he is!" Callie noticed the fear in Arizona's voice.

"I think we should just wait 'till tomorrow and then decide what we are going to do," Callie stroked the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb. "We'll just get this out of the way, put it in the closet for now, okay?" she offered a smile.

"Okay," was all that the blond said. Callie leaned in closer and placed her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Thank you, for being here," Callie's voice turning soft, "I never really knew how much I needed someone to help me with all this until I met you."

"Even though I'm a creep?" Callie chuckled softly at Arizona's random statement.

"If that makes you a creep then I must be one too," Callie lifted up her head and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's cheek before laying back down on her shoulder. A smile forming on her lips when she heard the blonde let out a soft gasp.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! :) Also, if you know any songs that helped you through a rough time, please share! :) **

**Yay for the cute ending, right!? :D**

**-B.**


	14. 14 Scary Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while! I've had surgery and i'm recovering from that so I hope you can forgive me. Also this isn't a very long chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and better! ;-)**

* * *

Arizona pov

"We need to do something, Callie!" her voice was raised when she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Callie behind. "We can't just pretend like nothing happened, cause something did happen!" She shook her head while filling up a glass with water. She didn't even look up when she heard Callie come into the kitchen area as well.

"I know something happened, I just don't want to get the police involved, Arizona!" She cringed at the raised voice coming out of the Latina. She filled up another glass and handed it to Callie as she passed her and let herself fall down on the couch.

"Then how do you think we need to handle your situation?" Arizona spoke up, not raising her voice but she would make sure that Callie knew she meant business. She had given Callie a day to figure out what she wanted to do but the beautiful brunette had been avoiding her all day yesterday. The fact that she had to go into work hadn't helped either so it wasn't until night time that Arizona had finally spoken to Callie. She didn't answer her phone calls and hadn't responded to any of her text messages so she had been mad when she got home from the hospital. Callie had simply said she'd been sleeping a lot and she didn't hear her phone.

"If I get another threat, I'll call the police. For now I want to just let it go," Arizona couldn't believe that Callie wasn't going to do anything about it.

"How can you just let it go, Callie?" her voice was low and she walked back over to the Latina who was still standing in the kitchen. "Aren't you afraid?"

She heard Callie laugh, "afraid? Yes, it's scary but no, I'm not afraid. I'll be afraid when I come face to face with her or her threats start to become a little more serious. For now, I just want to lay down on the couch and watch a movie with you, if that's okay?" Callie had walked over and was now standing right in front of her. Every time she did that, her heart rate went through the roof and the throbbing between her legs became almost painful. _I'm so screwed_. Callie knows how to play her, how to make her 'yes' to everything she wants._ She knows and I'm screwed. Stay strong, Arizona, focus!_

"I am scared, Calliope, I'm scared that something will happen to you. Yes, you've been through alot and this probably seems like nothing to you but it's not nothing. She sent you a box filled with blood and your torn up picture in it, that's a serious threat. What if something happens to you and we are not here to protect you?" Arizona could feel her eyes starting to water at just the thought of Callie getting hurt again. She hasn't slept since the package came in, afraid someone will sneak into their house and kill the brunette in her sleep. She was afraid to leave Callie alone at the apartment because who knows who was going to knock on the front door? She walked back to the couch and sat down again, she could feel Callie looking at her but she didn't move from the kitchen.

"I-I never had someone who cared enough to be scared for me." It was soft but Arizona could hear it. "I was alone before and no one noticed what was going on with me so I never had to think about what other people might feel. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I'll call the detectives tomorrow, okay?" Arizona had watched Callie walk over to the couch and sit next to her. The honesty in her eyes reassured her that Callie would infact call the police.

"Thank you, Calliope, you're not alone anymore okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you." Arizona let out a sigh of relief and put her legs on the couch to get more comfortable.

* * *

Callie pov

She watched as Arizona put her legs on the couch and got more comfortable. She leaned back herself and put her feet up on the coffee table. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" Callie whispered.

"Besides the fact that I think you're extremely attractive?" Callie could hear Arizona chuckle.

"Besides that," Callie laughed with her.

"You're in incredible woman, Callie. That night, the night I first saw you… I thought you were beautiful so, yes, it did start out with the looks-" She interrupted Arizona,

"But I was all beaten up and bloody, how could you think I was beautiful?" Callie was confused.

"Behind all that, I saw you. The most beautiful, most strongest woman I have ever met. But then when you asked for help, I knew you needed it. Not just for that night, I knew that something bad had happened and I never believed your story to begin with. So I knew you needed someone. And when I make a promise to help someone, I stick with them until I'm sure they are okay. Even after that, I might stay." Callie noticed the sweetest smile she had ever seen displayed on Arizona's face. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Callie pulled her feet underneath her so her upper body was now facing Arizona.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She watched Arizona sit up.

"You're welcome, Calliope, so welcome," Callie looked at the blonde, closely. Her blue eyes were shining and her blond hair was hanging down over her shoulders. She could see some freckles on her nose and underneath her eyes. You would never notice them, if you didn't look close enough.

"You're beautiful, Arizona, inside and out," Callie was shocked by her own confession, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. She noticed the smile that formed on the blonde's face. She needed to be closer to her, she needed to feel that she was there with her. Even though they were sitting only inches apart, it was too far. There was too much distance between them. She had never felt such a pull towards someone in her life before. When Arizona was gone she felt alone and scared but as soon as she was in the same room with her she felt safe and loved. _Loved?_ _How can I feel loved by someone I just met_. She never experienced anything like it, but it felt right. It didn't freak her out. She leaned in closer to the blonde, "can I kiss you?"

* * *

Arizona pov

"Can I kiss you?" Arizona hadn't seen that one coming. Callie had leaned in closer and her heart rate had sped up. All the heat had been sucked to her core and the world around them had started spinning. Her gaze fell down to her lap.

"Do you really have to ask?" Her eyes meeting Callie's. She closed the distance between their lips. As soon as their lips made contact it felt like electricity going through her body, she didn't move. She wasn't going to push Callie into doing anything she might didn't want to do. But gosh, did Callie's lips feel good against her own. She felt Callie move her lips against hers and another shot of electricity shot right through to her now soaking wet centre. Arizona moved her lips with Callie's like a smooth dance. She felt Callie's tongue tracing her lower lip, asking permission to enter which Arizona gladly gave. Their tongues exploring each others mouth made her centre pound and Arizona knew she had to stop. She softly placed her hands on Callie's shoulder. "Callie," she said while pushing callie away gentle.

"mmhmm," was all the brunette said, her eyes were still closed and Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Sweety, I need to stop," Arizona spoke a little louder.

"But, why?" Arizona laughed at the whiny tone Callie used as she drawled out the why.

"I need to stop now because I won't be able to stop myself later," She had answered honest. Callie needs honest and she was giving it to her.

"I don't mind. I want this, Arizona, I want this so bad." Gosh, she isn't making this easy.

"I want to do this right, Callie. You're not just someone I share a kiss with or a night with. I want more than that." Arizona let her gaze fall down to her lap again. She felt a hand underneath her chin and her head was lifted up.

"Look at me," Arizona's eyes met with the dark orbs of the brunette, "I'm in this for more too. I really, really like you Arizona."

That was all she had to say for Arizona to come into action. Her body turned toward the brunette again, she placed her right hand on Callie's beautiful face and her left hand gently grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling the gorgeous latina close to her. "Let's take it slow though?" Arizona asked, her lips only a breath away from Calliope's.

"Let's take it slow," Arizona closed the distance as once again their lips met.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me some reviews! :)**


End file.
